Shaded Blade High
by D3sstorjo
Summary: Six friends in one high school, dueling for their lives. Hope keeps them going...but when the unexpected occurs, they gain friends, skills and feelings. Will they muddle through, or lose everything they've gained?IS;CS;PS
1. SBH Student Profiles

This is just the profiles for the characters that I'm writing about. I know the last names are sorta messed up, but bear with me!

**Summary:** Shaded Blade High is unlike any other High school. Don't believe me? Try fighting for your life every class period. Ikari/Contest/Pokeshipping OCXOC

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon. I only own my OC, Valerie and Aaron. If you even try to think that I owned Pokemon, you would suffer from a stroke.

_A dark aura emitted from Shaded Blade High. The wide doors loomed over you as you entered. The stench of blood and carcasses was fresh and pungent, yet nether the less, the rooms were tall ceiling room was clean and neat. The horrid sound of shouts and screams pierced the air with daggers. This was Shaded Blade High. S.B.H. Welcome to my hell. Welcome to my High School._

* * *

**Shaded Blade High Top Students Profile**

**Name:** Dawn Hikari Berlitz

**Age:** 15

**Gender:** Female

**Status:** Active

**Pokemon:** Empoleon

**Weapon:** Magic-Ice, Dagger

* * *

**Name:** Misty Katsumi Waterflower

**Age:** 15

**Gender:** Female

**Status:** Active

**Pokemon: **Togepi

**Weapon:** Magic-Water, Dagger, and Mallet (I almost forgot the Mallet D: )

* * *

**Name:** May Haruka Saphie

**Age:** 15

**Gender:** Female

**Status:** Active

**Pokemon:** Blaziken

**Weapon:** Magic-Fire, Dagger

* * *

**Name:** Valerie Nanami Kizuke

**Age:** 17

**Gender:** Female

**Status:** Active

**Pokemon:** Espeon

**Weapon:** Magic-Air & Physic, Boots, Sword

* * *

**Name:** Paul Shinji Ikari

**Age:** 15

**Gender:** Male

**Status:** Active

**Pokemon:** Torterra

**Weapon:** Shot gun, Dagger

* * *

**Name:** Ash Satoshi Ketchum

**Age:** 15

**Gender:** Male

**Status:** Active

**Pokemon:** Pikachu

**Weapon:** Shuriken, Katana

* * *

**Name:** Drew Shuu Hayden

**Age:** 15

**Gender:** Male

**Status:** Active

**Pokemon:** Roselia

**Weapon:** Bow and Arrow

* * *

**Name:** Damion Jun Barry

**Age:** 16

**Gender:** Male

**Status:** Active

**Pokemon:** Ifernape

**Weapon:** N/A

**Class: **Healer

* * *

**Name:** Aaron Kyoto Tokaido

**Age:** 17

**Gender:** Male

**Status:** Active

**Pokemon: **Staraptor

**Weapon:** Magic-Steel & Fighting, Rocket Launcher, poisonous dagger

* * *

**Deceased**

TT_TT (Don't kill me)

* * *

**Name: **Leaf Riley Heartsile

**Age:** 16

**Gender:** Female

**Status:** Deceased

**Pokemon:** Eevee

**Weapon:** Magic-Earth, Dagger

* * *

**Name:** Gary Shigure Oak

**Age:** 16

**Gender:** Male

**Status:** Deceased

**Pokemon:** Blastoise

**Weapon:** pistol

* * *

**Name: **Lucas Kyohi Dia

**Age:** 16

**Gander:** Male

**Status:** Deceased

**Pokemon:** Luxray

**Weapon:** N/A

**Class: **Healer


	2. The Brawl of a lifetime

Okay, this yet again is one of my first fanfictions. Please don't say really mean things okay? I know it sucks. TT_TT. It's kind of jumpy and confusing, So tell me if you want me to re-write it or continue. Thankies. ENJOY!

**Shaded Blade High**

**Summary:** Shaded Blade High is unlike any other High school. Don't believe me? Try fighting for your life every class period. Will these teens be able to overcome the sacrifices of their life and learn how to love? Ikari/Contest/Pokeshipping OCXOC (eventually)

Rated M for violence.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon. I only own my OC, Valerie and Aaron. If you even try to think that I owned Pokemon, you would suffer from a stroke.

* * *

_A dark aura emitted from Shaded Blade High. The wide doors loomed over you as you entered. The stench of blood and carcasses was fresh and pungent, yet nether the less, the rooms were tall ceiling room was clean and neat. The horrid sound of shouts and screams pierced the air with daggers. This was Shaded Blade High. S.B.H. Welcome to my hell. Welcome to my High School._

* * *

"Ohhhhh!" Dawn screeched and punched the air. "I'm going to kill him tomorrow!" She stomped around the dorm furiously, her navy blue locks sways with her as she stomped.

May rolled her eyes. "You sure have a crush on Paul don't you?" She teased without amusment in her voice. She was already too used to her storming around the room anyways.

"Hey, at least I don't like Veggie Boy." Dawn retorted, snapping her fingers towards May.

"Guys…can you be quiet? I can't concentrate on homework." Misty said quietly, not bothering to look up from her textbooks.

"Misty, it's not my fault, blame it on Dawn. She's been storming around like an ape without bananas for three days now. It's all because of Paul." She snorted, checking her nails in the light.

"HEY! It's not my fault, you made my even angrier when you mentioned his name!" Dawn snarled from across the room.

"Nu-uhhhh! It was your fault. You keep shouting and ranting on how you want to kill him, you know what? We all want to kill them okay?" May shouted back, her eyes narrowed at Dawn.

"OKAY, SHUT UP!" a woman growled as she slammed open the door, making everyone in the room jumped. Her black wavy hair with cyan streaks reached her hips, her right silver eye glared at everyone in the room. Her left eye was covered with a black leather eye patch. Her long hair cascaded down her heart-shaped face as she walked into the room. Her lips were pursed as she advanced towards the three girls.

"You're back Valerie!" Misty shouted happily, getting up from her bed to greet her friend. Dawn and May stayed back.

Valerie put a hand on her hip as she glared at May and Dawn. "Well, I leave for twenty minutes to get us food and I return to find screams all the way from outside?" She hissed, shaking her head.

Dawn and May looked down. "Sorry…" They both mumbled and looked at the ground.

Valerie sighed. "It's okay. I'm not going to kill you this time." She shuffled across the rooms and placed the food on the counter in the kitchen. Slowly, she unloaded the food from the bags and neatly organized them in the refrigerator. Once she was done, she clapped her hands together in accomplishment and shut the fridge door.

Dawn, May and Misty had begun to wrap up their homework when Valerie entered the bedrooms. Since Valerie had already finished her homework, she got ready for bed. After brushing and flossing her teeth, she changed into short purple pajama shorts and a dark blue boyfriend tank top with the number eight on the top left. She sighed and plopped down onto her black and white themed bed. It was silent for a while. She thought of today and recalled memories. Dawn finished first and shut her textbook. "Took you long enough." Valerie called from her bed which was across from May's and diagonal from Dawn's. Misty's bed was next to her so they shared the same nightstand.

"Ugh, don't even start with me on that." She grumbled and dragged herself to the bathroom. As she was getting ready for bed, May and Misty finished shutting their textbooks as well. They quickly made their way to bathroom to get ready for bed. While May and Misty filed in, Dawn came out. She wore bubble gum pink pajama shorts with a black spaghetti-strapped tank top.

"Well, are you ready for some webcam chatting?" Valerie grinned at the thought of teasing them, since she was feared by all the boys.

Dawn nodded and climbed onto my bed next to me. "I'm still going to kill Paul tomorrow." She grumbled.

"What exactly did he do to you?" Valerie raised a brow as she flipped open her white laptop.

"He forgot my name. He called me troublesome. AND HE CALLED ME PATHETIC!" Dawn screamed angrily, remembering clearly what Paul had said.

"Oh, that's why. Silly me, and I thought it was because she sexually harassed you or something." Valerie laughed tapping away at a few keys.

At that moment, Misty and May came out of the bathroom. Misty and May both wore mid-thigh shorts. May wore red and white plaid shorts and an over-sized red T-shirt that said '_Spoiled_' on the front in a white bold print. Misty wore solid orange sport shorts with a boyfriend tank on top.

"WHAT? WHO SEXUALLY HARASSED YOU?" May screeched, sprinting her way over to Dawn. Valerie just rolled her eyes.

"N-no one, it was just what Valencia thought…" Dawn squeaked as she cowered behind the black haired woman. She was scared of May since she stormed her way over to Dawn.

"Oh…" May said slowly as she sat behind Valencia, resting against the headboard. Misty reluctantly made her way over to the bed and leaned against the headboard next to May.

They all started to watch the conversation that unraveled on IM.

_**CyanBeam12 Logged in**_

_**DragonFang098 Logged in**_

_**CyanBeam12: Hey Aaron**_

_**DragonFang098: Sup Val**_

_**CyanBeam12: Nm, just chillin wit the gurls**_

_**DrangonFang098: Same, The guys are all crowded around the comp starting at this convo…sadly**_

_**CyanBeam12: Aha, same, the girls wanted to chat a bit**_

_**DragonFang098: Hey, put Dawn on, she has a message **_

_**CyanBeam12: Kk**_

_**DragonFang098: Sup troublesome**_

_**CyanBeam12: I know that's you Paul**_

_**DragonFang098: Wow, and I was starting to think that your head was full of rocks**_

_**CyanBeam12: I'M GOING TO EFFING KILL YOU TOMORROW**_

_**DragonFang098: I'd like to see you try.**_

_**CyanBeam12: Uhh, I think you broke her anger vein, she is storming all over the room now.**_

_**DragonFang098: Whatever, I'm putting Drew on**_

_**CyanBeam12: Kk**_

_**DragonFang098: Wait, what happened here now?**_

_**CyanBeam12: Long story cabbage head, and it's all your stupid friends fault**_

_**DragonFang098: I'm going to guess that you are Red**_

_**CyanBeam12: Oh, wow, you seem smart plant head**_

_**DragonFang098: What's up with the names? I thought you thought that I'm irresistible**_

_**CyanBeam12: NOT IN A MILLION YEARS**_

_**DragonFang098: You're just in denial**_

_**CyanBeam12: UGHH I HATE YOU HAYDEN**_

_**DragonFang098: Good, because I don't need anymore fan girls**_

_**CyanBeam12: …**_

_**DragonFang098: I take that she has the same reaction as dawn?**_

_**CyanBeam12: Yeah**_

_**DragonFang098: Lemme guess. You r Misty**_

_**CyanBeam12: Smart**_

_**DragonFang098: Thanks. I'm putting on Ash**_

_**CyanBeam12: Sure**_

_**DragonFang098: Hey lets do vid chat!**_

_**CyanBeam12: Y not?**_

_**DragonFang098 has requested for video chat**_

_**CyanBeam12 has accepted the request for video chat**_

The screen flashed brightly as familiar faces came into view.

"Hey guys!" Misty greeted happily into the screen.

"Sup!" Ash's face was super close to the screen, making Misty giggle. "Is there something wrong?" He asked worriedly.

Misty started to laugh harder as he got closer to the screen. His nose briefly touched the camera making Misty laugh rolling around the bed until she fell off.

"You're too close to the camera." Valencia said flatly sighing as she watched Misty fall on the floor.

Ash mouthed an 'O' as he back off, leaning back onto his bed. All the other guys were more visible. Paul was on the bed across the room. Drew, Ash and Aaron were aligned in front of the camera.

"Well hey there Mr. Anti-social." Dawn said dryly once she caught a glimpse of Paul on the bed across from the chat.

Paul didn't say anything. He just grunted and turned over in his bed.

"Fine, Sir Rudeness. Don't talk to us girls." Dawn huffed and stuck her tongue out at the computer.

Paul growled and lazily got up from the bed, he slowly made his way over to the computer.

"You're the one who's going to die tomorrow." He snarled and made his way behind Aaron.

Valerie started laughing evilly. She threw her head back and laughed. Everyone looked at her quizzically.

"Oh boy. Paul, what did you do?" Aaron 'tsked' and shook his head disapprovingly

"Huh?" He grunted and saw Valerie's face. Her face was contorted in anger. She cracked her knuckles violently.

"We'll see who dies tomorrow." She said icily and smirked evilly at all the boys.

"Not, if I kill you first." Aaron said arrogantly

"Big mistake." Misty whispered to May, who nodded in fright

"Speak one more time like that and I will dissect you alive, rip out all your inner organs, cook them over a nice portable stove, and then FEED THEM TO MY POKEMON!" Valerie growled loudly making everyone in the room and the boy's room jump. "I've done it before." She smiled proudly.

Aaron cowered back towards Paul, who pushed him towards the floor. Drew's eyes were as large as saucers and Ash…Ash looked dazed. He looked like he was staring at Misty

"Ash…what are you looking a-," Misty started but glared at Ash, she pulled out her Mallet. "This is going to meet your head tomorrow." She hissed at Ash, making him yelp as if he already experienced the pain from it. He gulped and back away also.

"Well! I guess we should say that's a good-night!" Valerie chirped, shutting off the computer immediately. She twitched and then groaned. "Ugh, boys are so retarded." She growled and plopped onto her bed.

Everyone else had made it to their own bed. Dawn and May already had started to fall asleep. Misty propped her head up and turned to Valerie.

"I can't wait for tomorrow! I want to see Ash's reaction when I hit him on the heat with my newly modified mallet!" She exclaimed happily.

"Well, that's something I don't hear everyday…" Valerie grumbled and turned to Misty. "Do you like him?" She suddenly asked, catching Misty off guard.

Misty blushed furiously, and then controlled it after a few seconds. "I don't know…maybe, but this school prevents up from having too much feeling. It's like my emotions are trapped in a cage. It's so hard when we have classes and training and stuff. You can only be ruthless." Misty shook her head sadly and sighed. "I better go to sleep. It's going to be another long day tomorrow." Misty turned over to the other side, facing the wall.

Valerie did the same. She faced the wall, remembering what had happened today, and all the people she had killed. She didn't think it was right, but she needed to…there was a reason, too dark for anyone to know. Not yet, not with the war going on. Valerie's brain starting thinking too hard, she finally calmed herself down and drifted into sleep.

* * *

~Valerie's POV~

Bring. Bring. BRING!

My alarm went off crazily. I bolted up from bed and crushed my alarm clock.

_Ugh, that's my third alarm clock this month. _I groaned from the thought of having to buy another one.

"Girls, it's time to wake up." I called sweetly, hoping to get them awake on the first try. Luckily, Dawn and Misty got up from my call. They were well trained. They knew what was going to happen if they didn't wake up.

Dawn went over to May and shook her while she rubbed her eyes sleepily. Misty headed towards the bathroom, while I started towards the kitchen to cook breakfast. I hummed to myself happily as I flipped an egg on the pan and shoved two pieces of toast into the toaster. Carefully, I flipped the egg once more and set the egg on a small plate. The toast came out on time, I zoomed over to them, coating one with strawberry jam, and one with peanut butter. Finally, I grabbed five waffles and shoved them into the toaster. After they were done, I set them on the table next to the egg and the peanut butter toast. I placed a bottle of syrup in the center of the table.

I eventually worked my way over to May, who was still sleeping. Dawn had given up on waking her and was changing. I watched May curiously and nibbled at my toast before taking a large bit from it. Satisfied from my breakfast, I called to May again. "May, time to wake up!" I called in a sickly sweet voice.

"She's still not up?" Misty said as she exited the bathroom. She was dressed in a half-sleeved, orange, body-hugging sweater with a milky white tank top inside and a pair of washed out, straight legged jeans. To top it off, she wore white converse high-tops.

"Naw, Why don't you go and get you're breakfast? I cooked you can scramble egg." I replied happily.

"Thanks!" She cheered and worked her way over to the kitchen. I knew she loved scrambled eggs.

I started to poke at May's sleeping face. "Hmm, if you don't get up soon, I'm going to wake you up with sheer force." I blinked at the unresponsive teen.

"She's still not up yet?" Dawn groaned and made her way to the kitchen, already aware that there was her peanut butter toast on the table. She wore a black tank-top with a periwinkle, low-cut tunic that reached her mid-thighs and black leggings. She wore one-inch periwinkle colored heels with a bow on the left side.

"Well, good morning to you too…" I grumbled.

"May…10…8…4….1…," I started

"Ack! I'm UP!" May shrieked and bolted upright from her bed. I giggled at my friend's reaction. After my amusement, I kicked her over to the table and forced her to eat. I finally had time to make it to the bathroom and change. I wore a dark blue tank top and a one-shouldered, black and white striped sweater over it. On the bottom, I wore a denim skirt with lace at the bottom that reached my mid-thigh, dark blue knee high socks and plain black flats. I threw in my extra clothes and headed out the bathroom door.

Everyone had already finished their breakfast, even May with her five waffles. I smiled contently and left our dorm first. The girls trailed behind me, chattering about today's classes.

I sighed and made my way over to my locker. I tossed my textbooks inside mercilessly. Afterwards, I shuffled towards my first period class. P.E. Oh the horror.

* * *

~Dawn's POV~

I rushed over to my locker excitedly. Today, I was totally going to kill Paul, no joke. I fiddled with my locker combination and neatly placed my work and books inside.

"Hey DeeDee!" A voice shouted and got closer. I groaned in recognition of the voice.

"I thought I told you to stop calling me that Damion." I sighed as I lightly punched him in the arm.

"Ready for today?" He asked nervously as he put his arm around my shoulder.

I adjusted my bag full of extra clothes on my shoulder and walked down to P.E with him. "I guess." I said a bit too fast for my taste.

Damion raised a brow. "Is there something wrong?" He asked lightly, his voice full of concern.

"U-uh, no, it's actually the opposite. I can't wait to kill this certain person." I giggled softly as he continued to stare at me in disbelief.

"I thought you hatred killing," He trailed off. "Unless, you have a crush on this guy." He snorted as a turned a lovely shade of crimson.

"So you do!" He shouted, making everyone in the halls look at him. I rolled my eyes, my blush still apparent on my face.

"Maybe…" I mumbled. "But, he really pisses me off sometimes." I added sourly, making him chuckle.

"You're like a sister to me. My little sister, I won't let you date anyone until you're married." Damion crossed his arms, as we stopped in front of the locker rooms. My mouth dropped open, catching a million of invisible flies.

"WHAT?" I screeched loudly. Damion plugged his ears.

"Well, that's a good-bye for now, see you after changing!" He laughed and ran off towards the boys' locker room.

"I swear, he's going to ruin my life." I grumbled angrily and stormed into the girls' locker room. A bunch of girls looked at me worriedly and slightly scared. A familiar voice approached me.

"Looks like someone got you down." May's voice shattered the awkward silence in the locker rooms.

"Ugh, it's Damion, he's like a brother and all, but he controls my life." I sighed loudly as Misty approached.

"Well, that's normal. He is pretty much a brother to you. Since you don't have a male figure in you're family, he has to take care of you. It's a precaution that all Dads' take." Misty laughed softly and hugged me.

"Yeah, don't let him get you down. He's like my dad, except, my dad's worse." May grumbled and started to strip. She threw on a red like robe with a high collar. It reached her mid-thighs so she wore black biker shorts on the bottom. On the top left corner of her tunic, there was a fire emblem, the flame flashed red, orange, and yellow in the light. Finally, she started to lace up long leather boots.

"Ugh, my sisters' make my life miserable. They're always asking 'Did you, like ask Ash out yet?'" Misty snorted and imitated her sisters' voice. She already had changed into a light blue sleeveless tunic that had a v-neck. On the top left corner of her tunic, there was a water emblem. The tear shaped drop of water flashed the colors of aqua, sea green, and turquoise. Her tunic also stopped at her mid-thigh so she wore aqua leggings underneath and the same black boots.

I listened to their conversation quietly and contently and put on my own robes. Pure white cloth slipped over me easily. I adjusted size using a belt around my waist. My emblem was of a snowflake, it shined gray, white and periwinkle. I lazily put on biker shorts similar to May's except they were periwinkle. I laced up my boots that were the same as Misty's and May's while they were wrapping up their conversation.

"Okay gals! We can beat the guys today!" I shouted, pumping my fist in the air. The girls cheered along with me, even though we knew that some people weren't going to make it.

"Huh, what do you think Valerie's doing?" Misty asked, tilting her head to the side.

"She's in the advanced class since she's two years older than us. We should watch her train after school. Maybe get some tips from her." May suggested, shrugging her shoulders.

"Why not?" I said shrugging along side May. "Let's go check it out, I bet they kill much more gruesomely than we do." I added making a good point as we headed towards a mirror.

I tied my silky hair into a ponytail in front of the mirror. Once I was done, Misty bumped into me and pushed me away from the mirror. I giggled and moved out of the way nicely as she tied her hair into a side ponytail. May didn't do much with her hair. She just put on her bandana as usual.

I jumped when a whistle from outside blew. It called for the student's to come out from the locker rooms.

"Ready?" May whispered as she slid her dagger into a hidden belt on her thigh. She cracked her knuckles and jumped up and down.

"Phew, I'm already getting an adrenaline rush!" Misty giggled and stretched her muscles while checking for her dagger in a hidden belt in the same place as May's.

I started to shake from adrenaline. "I think I'm getting the same thing as you." I whispered and patted my thigh to check for my dagger.

Once we were all sure we had everything, we walked into the large gym. It wasn't like any gym. Rocks were embedded on the ground, trees and bushed were covered in the area. It wasn't a gym. No. It was a battle ground. I sighed and made my way over to the teacher.

"Okay, class. You know what to do." The teacher, Mr. Roark, grumbled and grabbed his clipboard. "I want to take role so I can account on how many bodies I need to throw out." He shouted, grave seriousness in his words.

"Remember, there is only one rule." He nodded and jumped up to the stands in a flash. "There are not rules." He growled darkly.

I rolled my eyes, and looked around. Surprisingly, there was Drew, Ash and Paul in this class along with Damion, Crystal, Melanie, Drake, Kristine, Lonnie and Jasmine. More people I knew were in the class, but it was too big for me to see everyone.

"Berlitz!" Mr. Roark shouted. He had already started taking role call.

"Here!" I shouted up to him in the stands.

Mr. Roark nodded and scribbled something on the clipboard.

"Byrth!" He roared again.

Jasmine jumped as she answered loudly. "Present!"

More names passed by as I stood there idly.

_Ugh waiting will be the death of me…_I thought sarcastically.

"Ikari!" Roark shouted. The name made me jump out of my skin. It was Paul's last name.

"Here!" He grumbled, but loud enough for everyone, including Roark to hear it.

Once the roll call was done, I finally let out a sigh of relief. One minute of roll calls seemed like a million years to me.

"Okay call. I'll say start. Assume you're teams." Roark shouted.

I inched my way towards May and Misty, who were in my team as well as Jasmine, Drake, a boy named Jared, a girl named Lucky, Melanie, Crystal, Lonnie, and Damion.

Paul's team consisted of the people, Drew, Ash, himself, Penelope, Alice, Brendan, Alexia, Rosy, Elliot, Grant, and Jimmy.

"The red team is up against the blue team! Remember, there are no rules." Roark shouted again as he pointed to the left side, my side, which was blue. And then to the Red side, which was Paul's.

"GO!" Roark roared (**A/N: **Does that sound funny to you?)

I leap from my position in the front, charging at them head on. The guys had weapons, no magic yet. Girls had Magic, but that didn't mean I didn't have fighting skills. I smirked and formed cool ice in my hands. I shot it towards the nearest person whom happened to be Elliot.

He dodged the spike of ice barely and charged at me with a scythe. Angrily, he swung aiming for my neck.

"No-oh-oh." I said shaking my head disapprovingly, wagging my finger along with it. Before the scythe could reach me, I grabbed the blade's end and flung him back.

"Damion." I said calmly. Before I could react, a gruesome ripping sound sounded from my left. I dashed away to help the others, the shrill screams from Elliot were spine chilling. The screams slowly ebbed away as the buzzing of Damion's chainsaw grew louder. Damion had caught up to me with his abnormally fast speed. His chainsaw was drenched with blood. His face was icy and expressionless.

"I'm going to help the girls. You can advance forward." I gestured to the Red side quickly.

Damion nodded in approval and dashed towards the Red side. I could trust him to not die. He never let me down.

I continued to make my way over to Misty and May. I knew they were probably fine too. I faint rustle from the trees caught my attention. I stopped briefly to try to find out who it was. My adrenaline pumped faster than before.

A loud bang rang in the air. I saw it coming. I bullet shot towards me in inhuman speed. I didn't have time to react. Fortunately my body subconsciously pulled me to the right. It was the perfect reaction. The bullet grazed my left arm. From the tree's I heard a '_tch._'

"Come out here. I know it's you Paul!" My lips were drawn back in a snarl.

A figure slipped out from the trees. "Well, aren't you troublesome." He sneered and aimed his shot gun at me again.

I growled, holding my profusely bleeding arm. "Dammit." I cursed under my breath.

"Why won't you die?" He asked again, preparing to shoot.

"You know that won't work." I snorted, keeping my eyes locked on him.

"Whatever." He grunted and shot again without any mercy.

I released the grip on left and focused my mind. There was enough time for my hand to be held out in front of me. Once the bullet came into contact with my hand, it froze instantaneously.

"Now, it's you're turn to die." I snickered and began to advance towards him. Slowly, I picked up my pace.

"Shit." He grumbled and lowered his gun. He glared at me with utmost hatred in his eyes.

_Hopefully, today is the day I killed him._

I shot forward snatching my dagger from my thigh. I crashed into him with such a great impact, he fell on the ground. I slashed away at his arm, causing crimson liquid to ooze out.

"That's payback for my arm!" I shouted and continued to attack him.

"Get off of me!" I growled, snatching my wrist. He shoved me off of him, sending my flying. I luckily landed on my feet, a few yards away from him.

He had quickly whipped out his own dagger. He learned that long range wasn't going to help.

"Well, ladies first." He snickered. I fumed and dashed towards him angrily.

~May's POV~

* * *

"Argh, Misty, where did Dawn go?" I whined. I missed my friend. I was worried that she was killed, but I knew she probably wasn't. She wasn't that stupid…right?

"Shut up May. She's not dead, if that's what you're thinking." Misty rolled her eyes and continued to walk through the forest, on guard.

"Do you think everyone else is okay?" I squeaked, not liking the presence of death in the battle grounds.

"I'm sure Damion and Dawn are fine. I'm not sure about everyone else honestly." Misty sighed, hating the fact that I was distracting her.

Pretty soon we were out in a clearing. This was the area where most deaths happen because people can see other people clearly.

"Think fast." Misty shrieked. She pointed behind me with a hand over her mouth.

I whipped around to see Drew. His face was serious and his bow was still in front. Argh that boy shot an arrow at me! I growled. I saw it coming at that moment. It was right between my eyes. Fortunately, my reflexes kicked in and I ducked under.

Drew snorted. "And I thought I finally got you." He shook his head sadly.

"Shut up Cabbage head!" I growled, my hands started to flame up.

"Oh, so now you're going to attack me. I want to see you try." He flicked his hair with his free hand.

"I'm going to kill you!" I growled and lunged towards him.

Drew casually smirked and dodged me, making me face-plant on the ground.

"Oh, you're in trouble!" Drew teased as he crushed the weight of his boots on my back.

I bit my lower lip hard to prevent myself from screaming in pain. I bit hard enough to draw blood.

"I think I'll tease you before I kill you!" He laughed at my pain. I angrily tried to whip my head around, but my neck muscle was pulled.

"Argh, I hate you Drew! Let me go!" I screamed angrily.

He snorted. "You think it's that easy don't you. Just because you survived this far, doesn't mean you're going to keep on surviving." I took this chance to roll myself over, throwing my body to the right. He lost his balance and fell to the ground.

"Who's going to die now?" I stabbed my boot into his chest and grabbed my dagger, holding it close to his neck. I pressed lightly on his neck at first then gradually, I pressed harder. The crimson liquid started to flow from his neck, trickling down to his staining shirt. The color clashed with his chartreuse hair.

I saw his face pale slowly and laughed. His eyes then flickered a bit, indicating he had found an escape plan.

"May, Do you love me?" He asked innocently, catching me completely off guard.

"What?" I squeaked, feeling my face flush furiously. My foot almost slipped.

"Gotcha'" He laughed and slipped out from under my foot. He picked up his bow, and dashed for hell.

I groaned angrily when he dissapeared from the clearing. I let him get away…again, but it was useless to go after him. _Dammit. He always has to catch me off guard with one of those stupid questions._ I blushed again recalling what he had asked me.

"_May, Do you love me?" _His voice echoed in my head repetitively. I growled when the voice wouldn't stop.

_So…what if I did? _I blushed again at my confession. Seriously I needed to stop blushing or else, my cheeks will explode from holding too much blood.

A scream came from the distance. I looked around and noticed Misty was gone. "MISTY!" I shouted, dashing as fast as I could towards the scream.

~End of Chapter One~

R&R~!

* * *

I would love reviews! I dunno why, but they make me feel happy ^O^;

I know I'm not the best writer. I try though...

If you have any suggestions, I'd gladly listen.

Thankies again for reading.

AND DON'T FOGET TO REVIEW? (just a tiny little review. even a hi.)


	3. Unexpected

Thanks to TakashiRika, iiXxRunoxXii, big big misty fan and DaRkMiDnIgHtSnEaKyCaT for reviewing! *Hands doughnuts and milk* I just want to say that whenever you guys review, it makes me want to write more! :D

big big misty fan: Don't worry. I know it may seem really gruesome at first, what I'm trying to do is transition the character's slowly so that they will change to be able to love. Yep. Oh, and I'll be extra nice to Misty this chapter, don't you worry. Well, she won't get hurt…that's all.

DaRkMiDnIgHtSnEaKyCaT: That's an awesome idea! I should include that in here sometime! :D

TakashiRika & iiXxRunoxXii: Yeah! 8D it's awesome alright!

* * *

**Shaded Blade High**

**Summary:** Shaded Blade High is unlike any other High school. Don't believe me? Try fighting for your life every class period. Will these teens be able to overcome the sacrifices of their life and learn how to love? Ikari/Contest/Pokeshipping OCXOC (eventually)

Rated M for violence.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon. I only own my OC, Valerie and Aaron. If you even try to think that I owned Pokemon, you would suffer from a stroke.

_A dark aura emitted from Shaded Blade High. The wide doors loomed over you as you entered. The stench of blood and carcasses was fresh and pungent, yet nether the less, the rooms were tall ceiling room was clean and neat. The horrid sound of shouts and screams pierced the air with daggers. This was Shaded Blade High. S.B.H. Welcome to my hell. Welcome to my High School._

* * *

**Chapter Two: Unexpected**

~Misty POV~

I felt bad for leaving May back there to fight Drew, but I knew that she would be okay. She was strong and she could fight for her life. I did have a sinking feeling for all my other team members though.

Quietly, I crept through the bushed, trying not to get caught since May had already gotten caught. I tried to calm myself down too since my heart rate probably spiked.

I was about to emerge from the bushes, when an ear-rattling scream came for outside the bushes. I jumped a bit, but I didn't rustle any leaves, which made my sigh in relief inwardly.

I crouched down in the bushes, my heart beat wildly in my chest and my pulse throbbed angrily. With shaky hands, I gently rested my hand on a branch, pulling it down so I could see the scene.

I felt bile build up in my stomach. I held my stomach back a bit and got used to seeing the distorted figure lying on the ground. Another figure stood above her, his eyes narrowed in disgust. My heart jumped to my throat, attempting to escape. Fresh, crimson blood dripped from the previously shiny blade.

The girl lying on the ground was Jasmine. Her sandy-tan hair was splotched with gritty dirt and crusting blood. Cut marks were decorated across her body and the blood had already stopped oozing out.

_No…_I shook my head sadly, the water build up in my eyes.

The figure above her turned towards my direction and scratched his head.

"Damn…I'm hungry…" His stomach grumbled as if agreeing.

Why…Ash…Why did you kill her? I sobbed quietly, clutching my stomach. My knees shook and I collapsed to the ground roughly.

I gritted my teeth and leaped out from the bushed. Ash looked at me with a strange look.

"Mist…," He trailed off, his eyes looked sympathetic. "Do you have any food?" He tilted his head to the side, completely forgetting he killed my friend.

"Argh, Dammit Ash, Why are you so Damn dense." I screamed a different kind of tears flowed from my eyes, blurring my vision.

"What?" His face twisted in confusion, then to sadness.

"Sorry…" He mumbled, but his stomach grumbled again, interrupting his unacceptable apology. He sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"Ash…why?" I broke down into tears. My lungs gasped for air, as I sobbed my heart out. I sank to my knees next to my lifeless friend.

Ash's eyes flickered sadness then became emotionless. He slowly made his way towards me and wrapped and arm around me to console me.

"I'm sorry." He apologized, stroking my orange-red hair gently.

"I…hate this school." I whimpered and wrapped my arms around his waist. In return, he picked me up off the ground and grabbed my shoulders.

"Mist. I'm not going to kill you. I won't kill you. It would be insane if I killed you." His brows furred as his eyes were locked onto mine. "I want to get out of here before someone comes and kill you and me both." Ash said quickly and looked from left to right.

I nodded and wiped my eyes solemnly. Ash hissed and took a run for it. I was about to run, when a familiar voice called out to me.

"Misty, are you okay? What hap-," May emerged from the bushes. Her gaze flickered from me, to Jasmine.

She was speechless. Her eyes glued to the dead body and her mouth agape. I watched her quietly and burst into loud sobs.

* * *

~DAWN'S POV~ (A/N: You've been waiting dear child have you?)

I let out a loud shriek as Paul drove his dagger into my thigh, making me stagger back.

"You bastard!" I growled and swung my dagger at his head aimlessly. Fortunately, I managed to cut the side of his cheek.

He stumbled back in disbelief, and turned red with rage.

"You bitch!" He snarled and lunged towards me.

I kicked at his gut, but ended up getting my leg caught by his hand. He violently tugged on my leg, jerking me forward. I landed roughly on my back on the ground.

"You should be begging for mercy right now." He snickered and held his dagger at my neck.

"Never." I snarled and kicked him right in the balls.

He fell on the ground to his knees like a sack of potatoes, kicking up the dirt underneath him.

"HA!" I laughed. "Who's crying now?" I said snobbishly and raised my brows at him.

"I'm not crying yet." He smirked and rose from the ground easily. "I haven't found of a way to kill you yet, but I'll make sure it's slow and painful." He grunted and stood at his full height.

"Damn." I cursed under my breath and raised my dagger once more.

"Go Torterra." He smirked and threw a poke ball up in the air.

A large turtle-like Pokemon stomped on the ground, shaking the trees and bushes.

"Fine, if you want to play that way. Go Empoleon!" I shouted, commanding a large emperor penguin out. Its steel spikes were clashed together as indication that it was ready to brawl.

_It's a type advantage, but I can manage. _I thought, and opened my mouth to attack. Unfortunately, Paul was faster.

"Torterra, use leaf storm." He said in a low voice, it was hard to tell, but it was an arrogant voice.

"Empoleon, counter with Whirlpool!" I hissed and pointed at the continent Pokemon.

Razor sharp leaves were scattered everywhere. There were suddenly sharp and dived for Empoleon and me.

"Ugh." I grunted and glared at Paul.

"Use Frenzy Plant on the girl." Paul closed his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Hey!" I screamed and tried to cut away at the thorns. Empoleon looked at me with sad eyes. I shook my head. "Return." I whispered as a beam of red light enveloped the penguin Pokemon.

"Hn." Paul grunted, obviously amused from watching me fight off the approaching thorns.

"Shut up!" I snarled and angrily hacked away at the thorns.

"Ice Beam!" I shouted, placing my hands on top of each other. A thin stream of cool ice, shot from my palm.

"Dodge!" Paul commanded Torterra angrily. He whipped out his hand and gestured towards the ice beam.

Fortunately for me, the beam hit Torterra directly, making it bellow its name in pain. Paul hissed and shouted loud angry commands at it to get up.

"Torterra, use frenzy plant and leave the rest to me!" Paul shouted and started towards me, a scowl present on his face.

"Shoot." I hissed and once again, hacked away at the thorns. _Wait, Paul disappeared. _I screamed in my head, I whirled around to hear the loud bang of a gun. "Shot gun." I groaned loudly. I stopped the bullet once again, but in return, I was caught up in the frenzy plant. The sharp thorns dug into my sides at the vines tightened around my waist.

"That was troublesome." He groaned and returned to his Torterra's side. "Finish it off with Giga drain." The attack drained my energy quickly.

"Damn you…" I muttered my eye lids drooped from the lack of energy. I felt the thorns leave my sides as Torterra was returned. I dropped to my knees, barely able to hold myself up. Edging towards a tree, I groped the tree and hauled myself up.

"I was right. You are going to die today." Paul smirked and advanced towards me.

"N-not on my watch." My voice came out hoarsely as I clung onto the tree.

"It doesn't seem so." He mused and watched me struggle a bit longer. He stood silently in front of me, watching me slip slowly down the tree. "What would you hate for me to do to you?" He thought with a smirk.

"Why would I tell you!" I lashed at him angrily, falling to my knees. "Ugh. I hate you!" I snarled trying to punch him.

"Hn. You are so troublesome." He grumbled and pinned me against the tree. He leaned closer, breathing into my neck.

"S-s-stop!" I shrieked and forcibly tried to get out of his grip.

His smirk only widened. "I found a way to kill you." He breathed into my ear, making me blush lightly.

"No!" I screeched, flailing and thrashing around.

"Physical strength isn't going to help you now." He grumbled and pulled out his dagger. "You might want to beg for your life now." He let out a deep chuckle.

"Ugh. Never!" I hissed, kneeing him in the gut. He didn't budge though. I whimpered softly, trying not to let him hear. I shut my eyes and bit my lip to try to stop tears from falling.

An arm snaked around my waist as Paul bit down on my ear. I whimpered louder this time. I felt Paul smirk. His dagger's cool blade was dragged lightly down my neck to my chest.

"Do you want to die now?" He asked emotionlessly. His onyx eyes burned into my blurred cobalt orbs. The blade was pressed lightly between my breasts.

I shut my eyes and sucked in a breath. "P-please…" I mumbled, by cobalt blue eyes full of tears looked at him sadly.

His eyes softened, and then hardened again. "Too late." He hissed and raised his dagger to stab me.

"Stop." A familiar voice bellowed angrily, the sound of a chainsaw ripped through the forest.

"Damion…" I smiled weakly.

Paul dropped his arm and glared at the blonde haired man. "You're interrupting something." Paul grumbled.

Damion rolled his eyes. "You're not going to kill her. Not today you're not." He snarled and raised his chainsaw in the air.

"H-h-help…" I murmured, too tired to scream or shout. "I-I need to sleep now…" I said and dropped to my knees.

Everything went dark.

* * *

~Damion's POV~

I had finished off most of the people from the Red team when I heard a small whimper.

"Dawn." I growled. I was in rage mode. I killed everything that was in the way. I sliced down some tree's along the way too.

"Stop!" I shouted angrily.

A lavender haired boy turned to look at me. He was about to kill her, or rape her. Either way I was still pissed.

"You're interrupting something." He hissed and glared at me. I couldn't care less. I glared back.

"You're not going to kill her. Not today you're not!" I snarled and raised my chainsaw to attack.

Dawn fainted after a bit, mumbling something about sleep and help.

"Get away from you filth!" I growled and charged forward towards him.

"Why should I?" He raised a brow and picked up Dawn bridal style. "Did you think I was going to rape her or something? I seriously could have, but I was too nice." He smirked and flung the girl over his shoulder.

"You Bastard!" I shouted, lowering my chainsaw since I didn't want to attack Dawn too.

He just shrugged. "Whatever." He grunted and started to walk away with the unconscious girl in his arms.

"Get back here you ass!" I snarled. "Unless you're scared." I taunted him and crossed my arms.

"I'm not afraid of you wimp. You're so dumb, that you haven't realized your feeling for troublesome here have you?" He hissed, gesturing towards Dawn.

"What?" I growled. "She's like a sister to me. I won't let you touch her!" I bellowed, the anger exploded inside of me. "Fight me!" I snarled and raised my chainsaw.

He shrugged again and picked up a shot gun. "Fine, but if you die, don't blame it on me if Dawn cries." He said dully and emotionlessly.

"Bring it." I hissed getting into my battle stance.

* * *

~Misty POV~

"Did you hear something?" I whispered to May, who was still silent from witnessing out friend's lifeless form.

She nodded her face as pale as a ghost. "Do you think that was Dawn?" Her voice cracked half way through the sentence.

"Yeah." I muttered quietly, having a sick feeling rise in my stomach. "I hope she's okay." I whimpered and buried my face into my shaking knees.

"It's never been this scary. We've always killed people easily, but the killings are higher today." May said as she furred her brows.

I nodded in agreement and waited in silence for someone, anyone to show up.

"We should probably go find her. I'm pretty sure she's with someone. We shouldn't stand here and wait. We need to step up and do something." May said loudly.

I nodded. I hated the fact that she was so right. We did need to go find her instead of cower behind bushes. If we wanted to save our friend, we can't sit here and do nothing. I stood up suddenly, making me lightheaded.

"Come on." May whispered and made her way through the trees and bushes. I pressed my lips in a thin line when I saw a trail of blood on the ground.

As we got closer, shouts were heard from the front. It was Damion's voice. His chainsaw buzzed out most of his words so we couldn't hear what he was saying.

A purple headed man stood in front of him with a small navy haired girl behind him. She was passed out. Not dead since we saw her breathing. I gave a sigh of relief when I saw her alive.

"We need to get Dawn out of there." I whimpered quietly to May, who nodded in agreement. She moved down to a crouch to get a better view.

"They're fighting for Dawn." May almost giggled, but in this situation, no one would ever dare to giggle.

"We should go get her while Damion distracts Paul." I added, pointing out the fact that Damion and Paul were having a vicious death match.

"Right." She agreed and turned to look at Dawn. "I think you should get her in one of you're bubbles, and levitate her over here. If Paul finds out, I'll burn his butt off." She said flatly.

"Why don't you just burn him now?" I asked, confused. "Wouldn't that be easier?" I whispered to her.

"No, because I don't want to interrupt the fight that Damion has with Paul. It would probably hurt his ego or whatever. That's how boys are you know." She said keeping her eyes locked on the battle.

"Okay." I said, gathering my energy to my hands, I formed a circle. I concentrated on getting it around Dawn. _Good so far…_ I thought to myself, giving myself a prep talk.

Dawn silently hovered in the air in a bubble, inching her way towards us.

"Misty! Watch out!" May hissed pointing at Paul.

He was about to fall backwards into the bubble.

"Ack!" I jumped and swerved the bubble to the side, barely avoiding the collision.

"Nice." May said slowly, holding her chest and exhaling.

I didn't say anything, I just continued to concentrate. The bubble almost reached us, I could reach out and grab it if I wanted to, but a loud voice broke my concentration.

"Mist!" Ash yelled running towards me and May with his katana unsheathed.

"Ash!" I jumped and the bubble broke, sending Dawn falling to the ground with a thud.

Paul turned around and glared at the body on the ground. "Who's there?" He hissed and glared at the bushes.

To make it all worse, May let out a growl when her worst nightmare appeared from behind the corner. He strolled closer with his bow and arrow raised above his shoulders.

Paul emerged from behind the bushes with a navy-blue haired girl on his shoulder. He raised a brow. "When did you guys get here?" He mumbled and darted his gaze towards me and May.

"What are you doing with Dawn?" I growled angrily, pointing at the small girl on his shoulders.

"Oh, this troublesome thing?" He said, turning his head to the side. "I was going to kill it, but then I decided to be nice. Then, that annoying boy had to appear and ruin my fun." He said flatly.

"Let her go!" May screeched, stomping on the floor an arrow shot past her face, almost grazing her.

"Oh, you Cabbage Brain!" She exploded and set her hands a flame. "I'm going to burn you down!" She shrieked and lounged at him angrily. I let her be because I knew there was no stopping her.

"Ash…" I started letting my eyes watch the ground. "I'm sorry Mist…but I have to break this promise." He said solemnly and raised his katana.

"B-b-but…" I stuttered, feeling hot tears fill my eyes. A sob broke in my chest.

"Sorry Mist…this is a goodbye." He shook his head sadly, swinging his sword down at me.

~End of Chapter Two~

* * *

Ohohohoho Things are getting good are they not?

R&R please. Even just a hi will do.

Also, please check out my profile and vote on which fanfiction you want my to type up next. Please? D:

Also, if you read iiXxRunoxXii's ENCHANTED HIGH, then i'm sorry to say that her computer has broken down, and she is unable to update for awhile.

thanks for reading!

P.S I'm taking SAT classes not so updates will be slower =3=


	4. Legendary

Okay guys, I know you want to kill me for almost killing Misty, but trust me, I definitely won't kill any of the main character. SERIOUSLY…except for the ones that are already dead…TT_TT. Sorry about that. ANYWAYS, sorry for having to wait a bit longer for this chapter, I was working on Shinji Manor and Façade. HEWO THERE MY BEEF-IN-TWO 8D *cough* you know who you are *wink wink*

**Shaded Blade High**

**Summary:** Shaded Blade High is unlike any other High school. Don't believe me? Try fighting for your life every class period. Will these teens be able to overcome the sacrifices of their life and learn how to love? Ikari/Contest/Pokeshipping OCXOC (eventually)

Rated M for violence.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon. I only own my OC, Valerie and Aaron. If you even try to think that I owned Pokemon, you would suffer from a stroke.

_A dark aura emitted from Shaded Blade High. The wide doors loomed over you as you entered. The stench of blood and carcasses was fresh and pungent, yet nether the less, the rooms were tall ceiling room was clean and neat. The horrid sound of shouts and screams pierced the air with daggers. This was Shaded Blade High. S.B.H. Welcome to my hell. Welcome to my High School._

**Chapter Three: Legendaries**

~Third Person POV~

"ASH! What the hell?" Misty bellowed an angry look was replaced on her face. She was covered in her bubble-shield.

"Wha-?" He started, cocking his head to the side.

"You're going to get it now!" She snarled and whipped out her mallet. She grinned evilly and advanced towards Ash.

Ash took one look at her Mallet and almost fainted. IT WAS MADE OUT OF FUCKING STEEL? AND HAD SPIKES ALL OVER IT…DAMN THAT WILL HURT! Ash screamed to himself, automatically taking a step backwards.

"Uhh, Mist, Let me explain…" He started, holding his hands up in surrender.

Misty didn't respond, she continued to step towards him. A dark aura rose around her making her appearance seem intimidating. She finally stopped, gave a frightening glare at Ash and started to chase him. She swung her Mallet at him like a mad-man.

Ash booked it, screaming like a little girl the whole way around the gym.

Paul watched with an amused look on his face. He still held the blue-haired girl over his shoulder. 'Ah, that idiot.' He thought shaking his head disapprovingly.

"DREW HADYN I WILL PUNCH YOU'RE LIGHTS OUT!" May screamed from the other side of the gym. Her temper was quite short. She was running around, chasing Drew around, and shooting fire at his ass.

"SHIT!" He yelled and continued to sprint away from the girl.

Paul just chuckled to himself inwardly and slowly walked back to the Red-side. 'That Damion guy should be waking up now. I didn't do too much damage, just knocked him in the head. He might come to slice open my stomach.' Paul mused, setting the girl down on the ground.

"Now…what to do…" Paul thought out loud, tapping his chin.

He wasn't a pedophile, or a pervert. He just wanted to say that to tease troublesome.

Dawn groaned, slightly conscious now. Paul crouched down to see if she was okay.

"Damn you Paul…" She muttered, swatting his hands away. "Pervert pedophile, stalker, creeper." She groaned and pushed him away.

"Just for the record, I'm not any of those." Paul blinked and stared at Dawn.

"Right…that's why you were trying to rape me…Uh-huh." She growled sarcastically, still keeping her distance from Paul.

"Any minute now, we will win." Paul sighed. "And then I won't have to put up with you." He muttered to himself more quietly.

Dawn heard him. "WHAT?" She screeched, making Paul plug his ears in annoyance. "What happened to Damion?" She whimpered, staggering while she got up.

Paul shrugged. "I kind of knocked him out." Paul crossed his arms and looked away.

"YOU DID WHAT?" The navy haired girl snarled viciously at Paul.

"Um…yeah…" Paul rolled his eyes. "It wasn't that hard. He was too distracted on keeping you safe." He slumped against the tree.

Dawn's eyes started to water. "I'm so stupid." She groaned. "I have to go help him!" She said out loud, attempting to sprint away.

Paul grabbed her tunic. "Where are you going?" He growled.

Dawn jumped, but she snarled. "Don't touch me you rapist!" She shrieked and flailed from his grip.

Paul rolled his eyes. "You should stay, unless you want me to tie you to this tree."

"Bu-but…I-I Wha-?" She stammered, still flailing in his arms. "Just let me go." She finally said sending glares at Paul.

Paul ignored her, keeping his eyes blank. He seemed to have forgotten about what happened between them earlier.

Dawn stuck her tongue out at Paul. "JERK!" She whined and stormed around the area Paul kept her captive at. Dawn continued to rant for a while, starting in her head, which turned to a whisper, which turned into a bellow. "JERKWAD!" She yelled furiously, stomping her foot on the ground. Paul could swear that the trees moved.

"Will you shut up!" Paul snarled, turning around from his spot around the tree.

Dawn stuck her tongue out again at Paul. "No." She pouted and turned away from Paul continuing her rant.

Paul growled, feeling his anger build up. "SHUT THE HELL UP OR I'LL KNOCK YOU OUT!" He hissed grabbing onto Dawn's wrist.

"OUCH!" She yelped and kicked his stomach.

The teen didn't move. He just glared at Dawn. Dawn glared back, creating silence in the forest.

There was a loud scream from the forest, breaking Dawn and Paul's silence. "What was that?" Dawn whispered to Paul who just shrugged.

"Maybe someone died?" He responded flatly.

"Maybe…" Dawn trailed off, sitting on the ground, hugging her knees sadly. "Maybe…" She repeated in a whisper.

~May's POV~

"BASTARD!" I yelled, my rage exploded, causing me to snarl every second.

Drew merely chuckled and continued to shoot his arrows at me from behind me.

"I thought I was chasing you!" I continued my rant.

"Not anymore!" He mused and shot another arrow.

I caught the arrow, leaving a light gash across my hand. I glared at him and snapped the arrow in half like a twig.

"Damn." He cursed and shot another.

I dodged by crouching down low. Once the arrow passed my over head, I lounged at him. I was taken by surprise when I knocked him to the ground.

The position was a bit awkward since I was sitting on his chest to pin him down. I snatched the bow and arrow away from his hands and tossed them several yards away. Before I could say something, I felt a sharp pain on my side. I groaned. 'Right…they still have daggers.' I hissed inwardly and glared at Drew.

He pushed me off of him and picked me up by my wrists. "Stupid." He muttered and dragged me some ways to his bow and arrow.

I hissed from pain when the dagger was driven deeper into my side while raking the ground.

"Drew. Let. Me. GO!" I snarled, flailing from his grip.

Drew rolled his eyes. Giving me the 'Whatever look.'

"Hey, Drew!" I whined and pouted. "Lemme go." I frowned.

Drew hesitated, but continued to drag me. We got deep in the forest of the Red's side. There was a loud grumble and a whimper from near where Drew and I were.

"What was that?" I asked raising a brow.

"Hmmm, I think that's Paul." Drew replied, jerking my arm forward.

"Hey, At least let me walk. I think you pulled my arm out of my socket." I growled angrily and pulled away from him.

"Fine." He replied flatly. He still kept his grip on my wrist to make sure that I didn't run away.

We started towards the direction of the mumbling. I groaned and hoped that no one had died around here.

I suddenly gripped my side, realizing the pain that the dagger was causing. The searing pain stung while I pressed down on it. My hands were dirtied with a pool of crimson blood.

"Paul." Drew started, making his grip tighter on my wrist.

I hissed to let him know that he was holding tighter. It made my temper rage up.

Paul nodded. He was holding a bundle of blue once again. I looked at him funny.

"What did you do?" I inhaled, hoping that she hadn't died.

"Nothing…much." He grunted, picking up Dawn bridal style once again.

"WHAT?" I groaned.

"I said nothing much. That means I didn't do much." He replied bluntly.

I growled. "What. Did. You. Do. To. Her." I seethed, clenching my fists.

"I well…knocked her out because she was being annoying." He said monotonously.

I groaned and looked at Drew.

"We are going to win any minute now." Drew grunted, turning his head towards the bleachers where Mr. Roark sat.

"Psh, Yeah rig-," I snorted but before I could finish, I loud ear splitting sound of a whistle sounded.

"Shit…" I cursed under my breath as Drew let my arm go.

Paul slapped Dawn and the face and she bolted upright, sending a punch right to his gut. It must have hurt this time because his face was contorted in pain and there was a loud 'oof.'

I snorted from their argument and turned away, going back to Mr. Roark.

"STUDENTS!" Mr. Roark bellowed, gesturing his hand towards him.

I sighed and began to dash towards him, not turning back to look at any of my friends.

~Third Persons POV~

Roark sighed as he looked at the people standing there. Most of the people were dead. It was cut down by 2/3's. The only people that were left were Ash, Drew, Paul, Dawn, May, Damion, and Misty.

"That means more work for me." He muttered and stood up from his spot. "Okay, locker rooms and you're dismissed for the day." He grumbled and disappeared from the bleachers.

"Wow, he seems happy." Drew said sarcastically and rolled his eyes while walking back towards the locker rooms.

"That was intense today." May sighed and playfully punched Drew in the arm.

"Hey, we are going to watch Valerie and Damion later today. Do you guys want to come?" Dawn chirped from behind the group.

"Why not." Ash replied with a shrug.

Misty still looked pissed. She was cracking her knuckles and glaring at Ash, who was too dense to notice.

"I don't care." Drew said flicking his hair at May who snarled at him.

"Whatever." Paul replied crossing his arms.

"I take that is a yes!" Dawn chirped and entered the girls' locker room. May and Misty followed without a word.

After they got changed, Dawn skipped up to May and Misty who locked their arms with her.

"Which gym is it?" May asked raising a brow.

"Um…" Dawn said tapping her chin.

"Gym 299." Misty replied happily. Of course she knew because she was closest with Valerie.

"Right…" Dawn said skipping off towards the opposite direction.

"Um…Dawn…try the other way." May snorted trying to suppress a giggle.

"Righ-," She started, but crashing into someone. "Argh, that hurt!" She whined and looked up to see Paul who just rolled his eyes. "EP! RAPIST!" She screeched and backed away.

Paul let out a loud groan and continued to walk towards the gym. "Whatever." He snorted and turned away.

"Hey Paul wait up!" Drew yelled from behind him.

"Hurry up." He exhaled and paused for a second and then continued to walk, but at a slower pace.

Dawn grumbled something incoherent, and continued to the gym with her friends. "What's his problem?" She growled, swinging her fists around.

"Whoa, watch it there buddy." Misty shouted, grabbing onto Dawn's wrist fist which was making its way towards May's head.

Dawn sighed apologetically. "Sorry." She mumbled. "It's just that he somehow always ends up pissing me off." She hissed the last part.

"Please Dawn, we always get into this fight everyday." My said flatly, looking at Dawn.

"Oh…right." She frowned. "Eh! I think we're here!" Dawn said diverting the attention towards the battle inside.

"Shh," May hissed. "There are supervisors here, they might kick us out."

"Right, so don't breath, sneeze or move a muscle." Misty told Dawn in a whisper.

Dawn's eyes widened and looked at her friends fearfully.

May and Misty burst into laughter. "We got you there!" They snorted and continued to laugh even more.

Dawn groaned and whacked them both upside the head. "Meanies!" She shouted and entered the door first.

"Whoa! They haven't started yet!" Dawn cried and looked at the battle ground. It was much different than the one that they had earlier.

There was electricity coursing through the whole place, the wires were a death zone and the ground was not stable.

"Shit…I'd probably die here." May cursed under her breath. She jumped after a moment and hissed. "Drew, don't poke my side. Do that one more time, and I'll rip you're head off."

"Whoa, anger management much?" Drew chuckled and went ahead to take a seat at the bleachers where Paul and Ash were.

Dawn had already gone to pester Paul for being rude to her, and Misty had already gone to try to pull a sneak attack on Ash with her mallet.

"CLASS!" A loud voice boomed. A young blonde haired man seemed to have appeared in the bleachers next to them.

"Mr. Volkner doesn't seem so upbeat today…" Ash whispered to Paul.

Volkner turned around and glared at Ash. Ash just coward back and Paul crossed his arms.

"Sides!" He bellowed.

The class scrambled to get to its sides.

"GO!" He yelled and turned to Ash. "Come here boy." Volkner gestured towards the seat next to him and had a 'chat' with him.

Both sides dashed forwards quickly before their eyes.

"Where's Valerie?" May whispered to Misty.

Misty pointed at a blackish-bluish blur at the head of the blue side.

"Whoa! Who is she that fast?" Dawn gasped and watched her room to the red team.

"Boots." Misty replied. She kept her eyes locked on Valerie.

"Boots?" Dawn said questioningly.

"Her boots are high magic powered devices. They are anti-gravity, so she can fly sometimes. Not all the time though since her boots usually drain a lot of her power." Misty smiled. Proud that she knew a lot about her.

Dawn mouthed an 'O' and turned back to watch the battleground. The amount of people was already cut in half.

~Valerie POV~

"Damn, I'm bored." I sighed and made my way to the red side. My boots were taking up a lot of my energy, so I dropped to the ground stiffly.

"Shit." I muttered and dodged a bullet. "Hey, stop being a chicken and come out here." I hissed. I snatched my sword from my back. It went up to my waist and was a foot wide. Little shards of and jagged points were at the edge of the blade.

"Oy, I'm not a chicken. I prefer ninja in the dark." Aaron appeared from the shadows.

I gritted my teeth. "Well, well, we have a chicken here." I snickered and raised my sword.

"Aw come on Val. Spar?" He asked, pulling out a dagger.

"No time." I hissed and swung at him. The speed was so quick that the sound wave broke around us creating a large boom.

"You're not playing nice are you?" Aaron sighed, wiping his cheek. It appeared that I only made a gash on his face.

"Stop wasting my time!" I growled holding my palm out. _Psychic_ I growled inwardly.

Aaron was raised to the ground with a purple light around him. He cursed under his breath and growled something incoherent.

A large blue, red and purple flame started at me. I dodged easily and glared at him.

I raised my head to the air. "The battle starts now!" I shouted at him, tearing off my eye patch. "CALL ON THE HEAVEN'S THE ONE OF EMOTION!" I shouted.

A dark magenta eye with a symbol inside it started to glow, changing my other eye to the same thing.

My whole body burned, and after that I couldn't see. I was knocked out.

~Aaron POV~

"ShitShitShit." I growled. Valerie had used summoning.

"Damn!" I hissed.

"Cry." Valerie said calmly. Her hand was extended towards mine. A large purple orb was levitating in her palm.

"Mesprit get out! I don't want to fight you!" I snapped. I raised my rocket launcher straight at Valerie and shot.

The impact on the ground broke an electricity cord and created smoke around us. _Damn. _I muttered again and dropped my gun.

A slim figure appeared from the smoke.

"You don't want me here?" Two voices said at one, making the whole ground vibrate.

"No." I hissed and narrowed my eyes.

"Lies!" The two voices harmonized. Valerie's was clearer this time.

"Azelf, show yourself." Mesprit said this time, glaring at me. A large pain shot through my body, creating my stomach to lurch from too many emotions.

"Damn." I hissed and cracked my neck and knuckles.

"CALL THE HEAVEN'S THE ONE OF WILL!" I bellowed.

Searing pain coursed through my body. I coughed up some blood and glared at Mesprit with one good eye. The other had already become dark blue. The pain subsided, as Azelf took over.

~Misty's POV~

"Volkner! What happened to them?" I screeched and pointed frightened at Valerie and Aaron. An eerie magenta glow had surrounded Valerie and a dark blue one had surrounded Aaron.

"Oh, that summoning," He explained slowly. "It's when they are possessed by one of the legendaries. Only very few students are allowed to do that. If you work hard enough and grow a bond towards one, they will accept you, and give you their strength." He finished clapping his hand on Ash's back roughly.

Ash winced and turned back to the battle field. There weren't many people left. Only around five people were out there.

"So, if I work really hard, I can get power from one of the legendaries?" I whispered raising a brow.

Volkner nodded and watched Valerie and Aaron. He pointed at the two. "Valerie is able to summon Mesprit and Aaron is able to summon Azelf." He pointed out with a smile.

"Ah. I see." I smiled back and turned back to the two on the field.

A loud screeching noise was sounded from their area.

"Uproar." Volkner explained. I nodded and continued to watch.

Valerie charged at Aaron with her sword and knocked him back some, but Aaron recovered and threw a psybeam at her from his palm.

Valerie just took the hit and closed her eyes. She muttered something incoherent and opened her eyes back up.

"She just used future sight." Volkner sighed right after I turned to him.

I mouthed and 'O' and kept my eye on the two again.

"You know, if you can get one of the legendaries on your side, you get to move up to this class." He chuckled and eyes my shocked expression.

"Wha? Really?" I beamed and stood up. "I'm going to do that!" I shouted as my eyes lit up. "I wish Articuno was on my side, I know it because it's around in my region.

"Groudon is cool. I like it." May commented from the side.

"Psh, Raquaza is much better. It's _green_." Drew snickered and flicked his hair.

"I like Moltres." Ash shrugged. I looked at him with an open mouth. "But it's butt ugly!" I whined and whacked Ash on the arm.

He gave me a funny look and shut up. I instantly felt bad, but tried to brush it off.

"Cresselia is so pretty, like a queen!" Dawn squealed next to Paul who just rolled his eyes.

"Darkrai is the best because it's strong, not pathetic and gives nightmares." He smirked and crossed his arms.

"Yeah, but Cresselia is so much prettier than that weird Darkrai." Dawn snorted and glared at Paul.

They had a glaring contest for several moments, but I coughed and they both sent glares at me.

I jumped from the furious look on their faces and turned around to face Ash. He still looked a bit upset from earlier.

"Um…Sorry." I mumbled.

"It's okay. I kind of deserve worse because I was being an ass earlier." He grumbled.

"Yeah, that's kind of true." I snorted and turned to Ash. I was caught off guard by his bear hug.

"Thanks Mist. You're a great friend." He gave a crooked smile and darted his eyes towards the battle field.

A large explosion sounded and a pulse of light flung towards us in the shape of a ring. It cleared almost everything in the battle field already.

"Shoot." Volkner muttered as everyone put up a shield.

_Valerie…_I whimpered. _Please be okay._

_**What are you talking about? I'm perfectly fine! **_A familiar voice rang through my head. I looked around to see everyone cowering behind their shields and Valerie no where in sight.

_Valerie? _I thought in a scream.

_**Yeppers. **_She replied. _**It's called telepathy smart one. **_She chuckled and the voice was gone.

"Wait Valerie? Where are you?" I shouted out loud.

Another explosion rang through the air and Volkner's shouts sounded in the air. "GET OUT!" He bellowed, shuffling all of the students out.

_Valerie? VALERIE?_ I screeched inside my head.

There was no response and my heart sank.

_Where did you go? _

~End of Chapter Three~

* * *

Ohohoho what happened to Valerie and Aaron? INTENSITY. :P

Well, that was fun. Hopefully I will be able to update this one more often, but all the people like Shinji Manor better xD

well, please Review if you want faster updates *pouts*

Okay. GOod reading people and please havee...a good day?

Oh and hello my fellow beef-in-two c':


	5. The Kidnap

**MAY I REMIND THAT THIS FANFICTION IS RATED M and THIS CHAPPY IS A BIG REASON FOR IT. **

Well, anyways yeah. If you didn't catch this… there is quite some violence and MAYBE some IMPLIED rape, but it's really up to what you think happened to Val. Oh, and there are new stories on my profile, so vote on which one you want up first xD

Oh yeah, and this has a lot of my OC in it, and I know that a lot of people like to focus on the actual characters, but all the stuff with the OC will lead up to the shippings okay? So TURN THAT FROWN UP SIDE-DOWN ;D

* * *

**Shaded Blade High**

* * *

**Summary:** Shaded Blade High is unlike any other High school. Don't believe me? Try fighting for your life every class period. Will these teens be able to overcome the sacrifices of their life and learn how to love? Ikari/Contest/Pokeshipping OCXOC (eventually)

Rated M for violence.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon. I only own my OC, Valerie and Aaron. If you even try to think that I owned Pokemon, you would suffer from a stroke.

* * *

_A dark aura emitted from Shaded Blade High. The wide doors loomed over you as you entered. The stench of blood and carcasses was fresh and pungent, yet nether the less, the rooms were tall ceiling room was clean and neat. The horrid sound of shouts and screams pierced the air with daggers. This was Shaded Blade High. S.B.H. Welcome to my hell. Welcome to my High School._

* * *

**Chapter Four: The Kidnap**

~Dawn's POV~

I screamed loudly when the pulse of light shot out in every direction, heading towards us.

Volkner brought a shield around us and started yelling furiously. "GET OUT!"

I trembled and grabbed onto the nearest thing to me, which was Paul's jacket.

Paul hissed loudly and tried to tear me apart from him, but I had the iron grip of a beast. He grumbled, and reluctantly loosened his muscles.

"What happened?" I croaked, realizing that all the screaming had taken a toll on my voice.

"Honestly, I have no idea." The tall blonde haired male shook his head sadly. "I'm pretty sure that the whole gym is wiped out." He grumbled and led us out the door quickly.

"Where's Valerie?" Misty huffed like she had been running a marathon. "I heard her, she was there!" She yelled, stomping her foot on the ground.

Volkner shook his head roughly. "I doubt that anyone survived except for us."

Misty growled and punched the wall violently, making a dent. Ash automatically backed away and May, Drew, Paul and I kept our distance.

"Hey, you're not the only who feels horrible." May said softly. "I'm pretty sure that the boys are upset. I mean, they had Aaron like a big brother!" She exclaimed, still in a small voice.

"Yea-," I was about to say something, but another explosion caught my attention. "What was that?" I jumped from the sound.

Paul hissed because I was squeezing his arm too tightly.

"S-sorry…" I mumbled and let go immediately.

He 'hmphed' and turned away.

Volkner whipped around and peered inside the gym to see someone staggering to the door. A huge hole was indented in the wall, and the place was completely destroyed.

The door burst open to reveal a man staggering. He clutched his arm with a grimace and his face was completely black from the smoke inside.

"A-Aaron?" Ash's eyes widened and rushed over to help his companion.

Aaron shook his head angrily. He snarled and slapped Ash's hand away.

"What's wrong?" I whispered. He was acting completely different right now. "Where's Valerie?" I continued with worried eyes.

A growl ripped through his throat and he looked up at me, his eyes were red and watery.

I stepped back immediately like someone slapped my face. "I-Is she dead?" I whispered and my voice cracked.

Aaron shook his head, his eyes were narrowed and his lips were pursed in a straight line. "She's alive. And she's perfectly healthy…now." He hissed and glared angrily at the ground.

"I don't mean to pry…but what happened to her?" Misty said quickly, desperately wanting to know what happened to her friend.

Aaron grimaced and turned away. "Legendaries." He hissed and got up quickly. I noticed that Volkner tensed.

"You should get healed." May said quickly and took him away. She obviously knew something since she spoke quicker than normal.

I raised a brow and saw a scowl placed on Paul's face, but it wasn't like any normal scowl. His eyes burned with hatred, and his jaw was clenched.

Drew followed May to help Aaron to the health center while Ash, Misty, Paul and I stayed with Volkner.

"I-I don't understand." I said in a sigh.

"Good." Paul hissed through clenched teeth and turned away, walking back to the dorms.

I frowned and turned to Misty, who shook her head. "It…I'm not sure if I can explain it right." She frowned and we both turned to Ash, but quickly turned away, knowing that there wasn't much to get out of him.

He raised his brow. "I know. You want to know what Legendaries are." He mumbled the last part. "…Actually I can't tell you…bye!" Ash waved and dashed to catch up to Paul.

Misty and I both sighed and turned to Volkner, who noticeably tensed.

"I guess I have to explain don't I…" He sighed and started walked to the health care center. "Fine, but I will have to explain to May and Drew too." He entered the room to see Aaron, almost completely healed.

"Okay, we need a brief lesson on the Legendaries." Volkner huffed and took a seat down across from Aaron. I sat next to him and so did Misty. Drew and May just stood and looked at him with emotionless eyes.

Aaron clenched his fists and turned away to stare at a wall.

"Legendaries are a group of people who kill other people. They are like us, they can posses Legendary Pokemon, but they use it for horrid reasons. The head of the group posses Arceus, so he is quite powerful." Volkner sighed and crossed his arms.

"Uxie." Aaron grumbled. "It was Uxie." He repeated, but in a louder, angrier voice.

"Shit…" Volkner cursed and bolted out of his chair. "Sorry, but this lesson has to be postponed." He muttered and disappeared within a flash.

"Wha-," I started. A frown was apparent on my face. "Why do they want Valerie though?" I frowned sadly.

Aaron hissed and glared at me for bring up the fact again. My frown deepened.

"We have to get her!" I whined.

Aaron closed his eyes and took a sharp breath in. "No." He stated bluntly.

"WHAT!" I bellowed furiously, sending a frightening glare.

He scowled and looked at me sadly. "We can't help her. She's most likely going to die, or get beaten until she joins the group, but I'm pretty sure they want to kill her." His lips were pursed.

"K-kill…her?" I mumbled and looked down at the floor. Tears were threatening to fall.

He frowned and looked down at his own hands. "Yeah." He whispered and slumped into his bed.

"Why? We can't let them kill her! We have to do something!" I screamed furiously now at Aaron's behavior.

He gave me a weak smile and closed his eyes. "It…hurts a lot more than you think." He smiled at me kindly, but his eyes were full of pain. "I want to save her too, Part of me wants to get off this bed right now, and save her, but there is also the other part of me, who wants to protect the boys, and the especially the girls she cherished so much!" He flashed me a smile, but immediately looked down.

"WHY? DON'T YOU LOVE HER?" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Hot, wet tears poured from my eyes. I snarled angrily.

Aaron sat in bed and stared me with wide eyes. He didn't reply. He just sat back into his bed and closed his eyes.

"Thank you." He said flatly, indicating that I should leave.

I silently slipped out of the room with a frown. I still couldn't believe that Valerie was gone. Maybe, if I went back to the dorms, she would be there, and this was just a dream. I fumbled with the keys, my hands were shaking.

I burst into the room. It was surprisingly quiet, except for the fact that Misty was sobbing on the bed and May sat across the room with her head in her knees.

"She's gone." I croaked. Neither of my friends moved or looked up.

I fell to my knees and felt a sob rise to my throat. "No. This is a nightmare...It's all a nightmare." I reassured myself.

I sniffed and swiped my nose. "No, guys, Valerie would want us to be strong!" I stood up, my eyes glimmered determination, even though my voice cracked.

May's head snapped up. "That's right. We should do what she would do if one of us was gone!" She whispered loudly, her voice hoarse from crying.

Misty reluctantly looked up and smiled. "We will try to get her, even if it costs us our life." We shared smiles and nodded.

* * *

~Valerie's POV~ (A/N: Psh, I had to give it away)

I groaned and sat up. A familiar person stared at me the whole time. His burning yellow eyes and silver hair sent shivers down my spine.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly and touched my shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" I hissed and slapped his hand away.

He frowned. "Why not Valerie? I thought we were friends." His shoulder length hair covered one of his eyes as he looked down at me.

"No." I growled and backed away from him.

I took this chance too glare around at my surroundings. I was in a large room that was almost completely black. The rooms smelt of blood, and the room had red stains on the ground, on the wall, and on the bars. _Great…I'm in a prison. _I mentally grumbled and rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, you're in a prison." He rolled his eyes and crouched down next to me. I realized that I was sitting on the cold, damp ground.

I hissed when he inched forward until he was in front of my face. "I'll give you one chance." He whispered.

I was about to push him away, when he drew me into a hug. I narrowed my eyes and flailed in his grip. I noticed that he was fiddling with my hands and fingers.

"See how weak you are?" He smirked.

I wiggled my fingers and realized he had tied my hands behind my back. "Seriously…Djaron, you're making seem so dramatic." I drawled and rolled my eyes.

"Really? I can make this more dramatic. Would you like to know how?" He was inches in front of my face, but I spat.

"No, I don't want to know anything from a traitor like you!" I growled and attempted to kick him in the gut.

"Really? That pains my heart." He pouted and backed away. His yellow eyes narrowed angrily.

He swiped out three daggers and threw two of them straight at me.

They pierced through my shoulders, pinning me back to the wall. I hissed angrily from the pain and the fact that I was useless.

"Now, listen, or I'll have to duck tape your mouth shut too." He raised his dagger to my neck. "You will join Legendaries." He finished in one short sentence.

"No." I said flatly. My eyes were dull and emotionless.

"Feisty, eh?" Djaron pursed his lips and thought hard. His yellow eyes narrowed in the dark room.

"Is it so hard for the one of knowledge to think?" I snickered sarcastically and smirked at him.

He didn't even look at me, he just continued to think.

"Ah, your beloved friends, Misty, May and Dawn, I will kill them if you don't join. I will kill all your other friends and your _boyfriend_." He spat out the last part like it was venom.

"How will you do that?" He can defeat you easily." I snorted and looked away from Djaron.

Djaron frowned. "How so? Last time I remembered, you could beat him easily. I don't think much changed."

My heart dropped like a stone in water. Joining Legendaries was pretty much inevitable.

"I thought you were only going to give me one shot." I mused, watching the anger flash through his eyes.

"Well, if you die, I'm still killing them, if that is what you plan on doing." He smirked and grabbed my by my hair violently, driving the daggers deeper into my shoulder.

I clenched my teeth and hissed. "What do you mean? They can gang up on you." I grunted.

"No. They can't." He mused and ripped the daggers from my shoulder.

I cried out in pain for the first time. Djaron looked at me with a satisfied look on his face. "I will kill them, I can. I will prove it to you." He licked the blood from the dagger and put them back in his pocket.

I looked away in disgust and grabbed my shoulders to suppress the blood flow. "How?" I gritted my teeth.

"Follow." He stated shortly and grabbed my hair again.

"HEY, watch it ya big ass." I cursed angrily.

He just shrugged the name off and grabbed my shoulder instead. Stinging pain shot through my arm as he squeeze down on my bone.

"Ack!" I whimpered as my bone cracked. I dropped to my knees clutching my broken shoulder.

"Don't be a bad pet." He hissed in my ear, crouching down next to me.

_I can't cry. Damn, I won't let him see me cry again. _I chanted in my head when I felt my eyes water.

Djaron stood up and started walking away. I stumbled up and followed him without a choice.

_**Watch. **_Djaron hissed in my head.

_**Great, now you're in my damn head. **_I retorted and rolled my eyes.

He sent me a glare which I just shrugged off.

He quickly stepped towards me and snatched my eye patch off. "I guess I have to teach you." He snorted and closed his eyes. His index finger flicked my forehead while he chanted something under his breath.

"What?" I stuttered and I felt my body subconsciously do things. "What are you doing Djaron?" I hissed.

"I'm going to teach you." He smirked.

* * *

~Aaron's POV~

"That damn Djaron. What the hell does he want with Valerie? Does he want to torture her again?" I growled out loud and narrowed my eyes.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

_A sound of a crying girl drifted through the trees. My stomach dropped when I heard the cry. I sounded way too familiar to be in my comfort zone._

"_Val?" I shouted through the trees._

_The crying stopped abruptly, and there were rustles through the bushes._

_A familiar figure stepped through the trees. His yellow eyes were piecing through my soul._

"_Get the hell out of here." Djaron hissed, his eyes narrowed and he squared his shoulders._

"_No." I growled. "What are you hiding?" _

"_Nothing of your concern." He retorted._

"_It probably has to concern me." I glared at Djaron._

"_Hn. I thought you'd say that. Too bad it's too late to do anything about it." He snickered and brushed through the tree back to the place where he was at. He didn't care if I followed, so I did._

_I emerged from the trees to see Valerie sitting on the ground, propped up against the tree. Her face was stained with tears and dirt, her long black hair was duller than usual and it covered her eyes. _

_Sobs racked her body as she saw me. "Aaron…" She croaked. Her voice was hoarse from crying._

_I took a quick step towards her, but she shook her head. I took another step, curious to see what happened._

_My pace quickened when I saw her shake more. "What's wrong?" I whispered. I glanced down at her. _

_Blood._

"_What did Djaron do to you?" I snarled angrily. _

_Valerie continued to look at the ground. Her whole body shook and she held her hands up defensively. "N-nothing." She breathed._

_I took another step, but before I could crouch down, Djaron emerged from the trees and in a flash stood in front of me._

"_Stop interrogating her." He snarled and held his hands out._

"_What did you do to her!" I growled angrily, my blood boiled._

_He flashed behind her and wrapped his arms around her neck protectively. _

_Valerie's looked at me with fear. I noticed that one was swollen shut, and blood dripped down her cheek._

"_Don't talk to my pet that way." Djaron hissed. _

"_Damn, stop being so weak." Djaron muttered and grabbed her head violently. Almost immediately, she passed out._

"_What the hell?" I growled._

"_See ya." Djaron smirked, slung Valerie over his shoulder and disappeared._

"_Damn!" I shouted and hit the ground angrily._

'_I need to get people to help me." I growled and turned back around to get help._

_Another ear-splitting scream was sounded from deeper in the forest. I gritted my teeth. I turned around and dashed towards the direction that Djaron took Valerie._

_I emerged from the trees to see Valerie lying on the ground passed out. Blood was on the ground and her clothes were slightly disheveled._

"_DJARON! WHERE ARE YOU?" I snarled through the tree._

_No response. I cursed and picked Valerie up bridal style._

_At that moment, Djaron appeared._

"_What the hell did you do?" I replied more calmly this time._

"_Nothing. Just played around a bit." Djaron said flatly, he shoved his hands into his pocket and turned around. "But, she's going to come back crawling to me." He looked over his shoulder, smirked, and then disappeared._

_I quickly made my way back to Shaded Blade High, but when the nurses checked on her, they said there wasn't anything wrong with her. Her eye was completely fine, her body was fine. There wasn't anything wrong with her, except there was something implanted in her body._

"_How…" I grumbled and angrily punched a wall._

_A light flashed by me and whispered something in my ear._

_**I can help you.**__ The voice said silkily._

"_HOW?" I cried out loud._

_**Lend me your power. **__A blue figure appeared in front of me and touched my head._

_I nodded slowly and watched it close its eyes. _

_The next thing I knew was that I was out._

**End of FLashybacki (A/N: Yeah it's pretty violent this chapter….bear with me TT_TT)**

* * *

I had realized that I had gotten up and slammed a whole in the wall.

"I need to find her…" I mumbled. "But, I can't let them go." I continued rambling.

* * *

~Paul's POV~ (A/N: Yeah! :D)

It was silent in the room for a while. Ash had stalked me back to the room blabbering about food.

I knew that he was trying to get everyone's attention about the Legendaries.

"So…" Drew started, trying to shatter the silence in the room. "What should we do?" He said slowly.

"Kill them?" I suggested with a shrug.

"Wha-? Are you damn crazy? You'll just die and live in hell for the rest of your life." Drew hissed.

I shrugged.

"Well, it is to avenge my brother. I don't care what I'll do, as long as I kill that man. I'll even kill Valerie to get to him." I growled, my eyes burned with hatred.

"Trust me, everyone hates them." Ash said flatly. This was one time he wasn't enthusiastic about anything.

At that moment, Aaron burst through the room. "Guys. I'm going." He huffed, grabbed a backpack and shoved random things inside.

"What the hell man?" Drew growled. "You don't plan on taking us? You know, they killed our families, and if you get killed, that's only another reason for us to go after them."

Aaron stopped packing for a moment and snapped his head up. His eyes were furious. "Stay." He snarled and continued to pack.

I sent a look to Drew and he nodded. _We are going to follow him, but after he leaves._

_**Right.**_Drew turned to Ash, probably telling him the plan.

"Hurry." I hissed at Aaron, but he was already gone.

"Come on. We should tell the girls they would want to know too." Ash whispered and pulled out the laptop.

I stared at Ash expressionless while Drew nodded. In my stomach, I had a horrid feeling about this.

Ash typed in a few keys and the screen flashed a few lights. Three familiar girls' faces appeared on the computer. All their faces looked distressed.

"We're going after them." Drew said firmly.

"We are too." May narrowed her eyes and stared at all of us.

"Leave tomorrow, and then we have higher chances of surviving, especially if we stay in a group." I said flatly.

They all nodded and the screen went black. Drew and Ash both faced me.

"We should pack, sleep then try to catch up to Aaron." Ash pursed his lips in a line.

"Right." Drew and I both responded at the same time.

Packing was easy. I just threw in some random items and slumped into my bed, knowing that I wasn't going to get much sleep tonight, but without my consent, my eyelids shut.

* * *

A dark wave covered me as my eyes fluttered open.

"Where am I?" I grumbled and rubbed my head.

_**Shh, boy. Do not speak. If you want to save yourself and your friends, I will help you. Let me lend power to you.**_ A figure spoke and appeared in front of me.

Darkrai.

_**Fine. But you will need to help me avenge my brother. **_Darkrai nodded and placed his hand on my head.

Pain shot through my body as I felt my eyes grow blurry.

_**Promise. **_Darkrai said flatly.

I fell to my knees and grunted. The pain was overwhelming.

* * *

My eyes shot open and I touched my face. Drew and Ash were still fast asleep. I groaned quietly and walked over to the bathroom.

I washed my face with ice cold water and looked through the mirror. Instead of my normal onyx eyes, they were replaced with piecing blue ones.

I staggered back, but quickly regained my balance. A dark aura surrounded me, and I had a long blood red scarf around my neck. It covered my mouth and nose.

All the rest of my clothes were black, except for the white streak in my hair. I reached out and touched it. It was all real.

Darkrai was now a part of me…

* * *

~Dawn's POV~

I panted awake. I just had a dream about meeting Cresselia. My eyes widened, and I rushed to the mirror. I gasped loudly, but quieted down when I realized that May and Misty were still sleeping.

I felt my face and body. It was real.

I wore a periwinkle dress with a yellow band across my waist. My eyes were a blood red color. Ribbons were tied on both of my wrists, but extended around my back like a shawl. Pink rings on my back glowed, looking like wings. Triangular blue tattoos were under my eyes.

A large red orb was glowing on the middle of my forehead.

"What…?" May stumbled in. Her eyes were piecing yellow with a red ring around it. Her hair was longer than usual, and her outfit was blue with red lines tracing it. Blue flaps were on her back, appearing like wings.

"Kyogre?" I raised a brow.

"Cresselia." She retorted and pointed at me.

"ACK!" Misty yelped from outside.

Both May and I rushed out to see out friend.

Her eyes were wide was she stretched icy blue wings up. A large tail flicked along.

"Articuno!" She jumped up and punched her fist in the air. "We actually might have a chance at this!" I muttered and started a small smile.

_Maybe…_

Argh, I know this chappy was sooooo uneventful, except for the ACTUAL kidnapping xD

Well, you guys should be crying tears of joy because I worked really late on this. :P

Review?

Oh and vote on my poll on which story you want me to come up with first. (previews and summary's posted on profile)

Anyways. Good night? Or morning in some cases.

~Dess


	6. Sides

**O**y, guys. Sorry I haven't updated in a 'while'. I was super busy with extra classes and a lot of stupid crappy homework. I personally think that this is getting good So READ ON. There is going to be some swearing to please turn away if you have precious innocent ears.

* * *

**Shaded Blade High**

* * *

**Summary:** Shaded Blade High is unlike any other High school. Don't believe me? Try fighting for your life every class period. Will these teens be able to overcome the sacrifices of their life and learn how to love? Ikari/Contest/Pokeshipping OCXOC (eventually)

Rated M for violence.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon. I only own my OC's, Valerie, Aaron, Djaron, Sora and Skyler. Mimi and Kyle are my beef-in-two's. If you even try to think that I owned Pokemon, you would suffer from a stroke.

* * *

_A dark aura emitted from Shaded Blade High. The wide doors loomed over you as you entered. The stench of blood and carcasses was fresh and pungent, yet nether the less, the rooms were tall ceiling room was clean and neat. The horrid sound of shouts and screams pierced the air with daggers. This was Shaded Blade High. S.B.H. Welcome to my hell. Welcome to my High School._

* * *

**Chapter Five: Sides**

~Drew's POV~

I panted and shot up from bed. "What…the…hell was that?" I grumbled. I blinked quickly and rubbed the back of my head.

Ash across the room bolted up from his bed too. His eyes were wide and seemed to be glowing an eerie color of black.

"Ash! Are you okay?" I shouted and jumped out my bed.

Clattering was heard from the bathroom, so I reluctantly made my way inside.

"Pa-Darkrai…" I stuttered.

Paul had made a deal with Darkrai just as I made a deal with Raquaza. I groaned when I looked the mirror. My hair was a darker shade of green and my eyes had a yellow ring as the pupil.

On my back were two thin straps like wings and my clothes had changes to green with yellow stripes.

Ash trudged in the room and nearly screamed when he saw himself. He had a yellow and black, jagged set wings on his back and an orange mask. His black eyes illuminated the bathroom.

"Whoa." I breathed. "How did this happen all of a sudden?" I frowned and looked at my beautiful face in the mirror.

"In times of need." Paul stated bluntly.

"Yeah, I guess we were desperate on the whole 'Legendaries' matter." Ash sighed and turned back to his bed.

The sunlight had peaked through the window, indicating that it was dawn. I quickly opened the curtains to reveal the sun sitting on the horizon.

"We should get going. The girls might be there already." Ash said slowly and picked up his bag.

"True." Paul grunted and threw his bag over his shoulder. His blue eyes narrowed to the door.

"Right." I sighed and picked up my own bag. It was rather light since all I packed was clothes and some other random items…like for hair.

Paul had already walked through the door, not bothering to wait for me and Ash, who was opening the door for me.

"Hurry!" He hissed and let the door slide a little, making the pathway smaller.

I dashed through the door and caught up with Paul, who was taking his time and walking.

I was about to say something to break the silence when three familiar figures appeared from around the corner.

A particular person caught my eye first. Her silky brown hair seemed longer than usual. Piercing yellow eyes seemed to glare at me as I approached her.

"Hey May." I greeted and flicked my hair, which had several yellow highlights.

She snorted and looked at me with an angry expression. "It's not the time to be flirting." She smirked and crossed her arms.

I was taken aback from her comment, and how right she was. I scowled and crossed my arms as well, not bothering to retort.

"Well guys, don't you fancy how we have no fucking idea where to go?" Misty commented flatly.

"Yeah…maybe we should have gotten directions from Aaron." Ash shrugged.

"Well, it's a possibility that if we ask the legendaries we made a contract with." Dawn said slowly, hoping everyone was actually listening to her.

"That's not a bad idea." Paul shrugged and tightened the white scarf around his face.

Dawn closed her eyes and mumbled a few things. Her eyes started glowing red and the wind picked up around us.

"Dawn?" May asked softly, but she got no reply.

"Dawn!" She repeated, but with more urgency. She looked at her friend with round worried eyes.

"Kyogre." Dawn and another voice said softly. Dawn held up her hand and looked at her friend.

"I sense a strong legendary quite some ways, it might be Mesprit, Azelf or any of the other legendaries." The bluenette frowned and turned away from her friend and gestured towards the left.

"East." She breathed and dashed through the trees. She was gone in a blue and pink blur.

Everyone nodded and followed. I found it surprisingly easy to run, almost like a glided through the air.

_Thank Raquaza. _I thought to myself and sprinted through the forest.

* * *

~Third Person POV~ (Somewhere…)

Suicune slammed her hand on the table and growled.

"Stop, we aren't going to get anywhere if we keep fighting." She hissed and glared at everyone at the table. Her red eyes pierced the members of legendaries and her ribbons flickered in the air, indicating that she was upset.

"Calm down." Entei said gruffly and glared at her with his red eyes.

Suicune's ribbons slowly floated back down until they were drooping on the ground. She turned away, flicking her purple hair with brown streaks in his face.

"Watch it." Entei growled and continued to glare at her.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we can't sit here and watch your guys' love quarrel all day." Latios snorted and crossed his arms. His red eyes gleamed with amusement and his brown hair with blue and white streaks flickered in the light.

Entei turned his head, whipping his white hair around. His large brown cape was tossed behind him. "Go on." He growled.

"Guys, I really agree with Suicune." Latias mumbled and looked at the two boys sadly. Her red eyes were narrowed and her red gloved hands were pressed together.

"Thank you." Suicune nodded her head, bobbing her blue tiara up and down.

"Oy, then tell us what to do." Entei frowned. Latios nodded.

"We're taking up the whole meeting." Latias narrowed her eyes at the two boys.

"Right…" They both mumbled.

"Please continue Suicune." Latias chirped sweetly.

"Oh, right," Suicune cleared her throat and looked out to the other legendaries. "As we all know, we have Mesprit in captive, and hope that she is willing to help us out with our plan." The purple haired girl nodded.

A hand shot up.

"Yes Dialga?" Suicune said softly.

"Um, did anyone feel like there was someone who got the rest of the legendaries?" The blue haired boy frowned and gestured to the seats across from him.

"Yeah. I think that six people became legendaries." Lugia hissed and narrowed his eyes. "And they are all from S.B.H."

Suicune nodded. "It was Darkrai, Cresselia, Raquaza, Kyogre, Zapdos, and Articuno." She stated.

"Well, we only have one choice." Entei growled. "Kill them, or let them kill." Entei grunted and closed his eyes.

"Hold on," Dialga started. "Palkia is coming back. Today." He narrowed his eyes. "The six are heading over here already."

"Well, how lovely. We need to release Mesprit then." Suicune smiled, sending shivers down everyone's backs.

* * *

~Valerie's POV~

I groaned and waited for Djaron to stop lecturing me on stupid stuff.

"Are you done now?" I hissed.

"Just about." He furred his brows.

A beeping noise sounded in his pocket. He pulled out a small device, making the beeping noise louder.

"Yes…?" He said into the device. "Fine…" He groaned and shoved the device back into his pocket.

"Come on." He grumbled, grabbed my wrist and dragged me some ways to a large building.

The bubble dome like structure was transparent. I seemed quite sophisticated to me. I furred my brows and looked at the quaint garden in the middle. A little fountain sprang water in the middle.

"This place seems too good to be real…" I scowled and looked at the ground passing under my feet.

"Hurry." Djaron hissed. I rolled my eyes in response.

He headed towards two tall crystal doors. Figures could be seen inside, but the crystal blurred what they looked like.

Djaron held his hand up, commanding me to stay. He lightly put pressure on the door, and it creaked open.

A teenager with a white and blue dress turned to face me. Her purple had slight brown streaks. Her red orbs stared at me curiously. A large white ribbon was tied in her hair and split into two parts.

A blue tiara was placed on her head and blue sleeves were secured on her arms. Her breathing was visible because of the corset she wore, showing off her small frame.

She finally smiled and closed her eyes. "Welcome Mesprit." She said softly. Her voice sounded like bells in the large halls.

A table was placed in the center of the room. Half of it was empty, and the other half was filled.

"Suicune." I breathed.

She flashed a smiled and batted her long lashes.

"Yes. I am Suicune." She confirmed and looked at Djaron.

"Has Uxie been treating you well?" She mused.

"No…really." I snorted.

She giggled and pressed her hand on her lips, her sleeves cascaded down her arms, revealing small tattoos on her arm.

I raised my brow, but she let her arm fall back to her sides.

"Mesprit, we need your help." She started, her eyes narrowed.

"What for?" I questioned, not wanting to jump to conclusions yet.

Her red orbs flashed purple and then back to red. She blinked and breathed heavily. "There is a good reason." She reassured me.

"What is that reason?" I pressed.

Her eyes turned purple, making her slump her shoulders. She groaned and looked at a boy across from her.

He got up and flicked his thick cape behind him. He grabbed her shoulders and looked me in the eye.

"We need your help." His voice was deep, shocking me. He was about two years younger than me and his voice was already quite low.

The purple haired girl nodded and sank into his arms. "T-they…" She started but sighed deeply.

"Don't speak Suicune." The boy scolded and set her in a chair. She molded herself into it immediately.

"Look, we need you to be our next leader. We are after something that concerns everyone." He narrowed his eyes.

"Who are you …?" I pursed my lips, hating my rude behavior, but I would have to put up with it to get information.

"Entei." He replied flatly. His red eyes seemed rather dull.

"Wait, isn't there a way without bringing the dark side out?" Djaron interrupted.

I raised my brow and looked at them both curiously. "It depends on how she fights it." Entei clenched his Jaw.

"Excuse me, what are you guys talking about?" I frowned.

"Mes-," He started, but I cut him off.

"Call me Valerie. I prefer human names." I sighed.

"As you wish." He bowed his head. "Then we shall introduce ourselves?" He raised his brow.

I nodded subconsciously and looked at the boy shyly.

"As you know, I am Entei. My human name is Skyler." He nodded.

A girl in a white shirt and skirt with a red triangle on the front and red gloves raised her hand. "I'm Latias, or Mimi Tomomi!" She chirped. Her brown hair bounced every time she jumped in her seat.

The boy in the same outfit as her except in cargo pants sighed. "I'm Latios. My human name is Kyle Yamato." He nodded and closed his red eyes.

"I'm Dialga, but I used to be called Lucas." The blue haired boy smiled.

I gasped in recognition. "Wait! I thought you were dead!" I shouted and stomped my foot on the ground.

He shook his head sadly and twiddled his thumbs.

"Yo, I'm Moltres, or Gary." I twitched from the familiar tone of words.

"G-A-R-Y!" I shrieked and stomped my foot on the ground. "NO! I'm going to kill you!" I screeched.

He shrugged and leaned back in his chair. The brown haired girl next to him frowned and looked at me. They were same green eyes and brown hair from a year ago.

"Leaf." I felt my heart sink.

"I am Celebi, or Leaf, as you know." She smiled weakly and chewed her lower lip.

"Dawn, May, and Misty were worried sick about you! They bawled until their eyes had no more tears, and when they acquired enough, they bawled again!" I shouted and felt anger boil. "How could you lie to us?" I scowled.

Her green eyes flashed hurt, but they became stony again after a while.

"Well, I was on the brink of death." She frowned.

"Enough with the chit-chat." A boy with black hair frowned. A large scar was apparent on the side of his face.

"I'm Groudon. People…yeah people call me Brendan." He smirked and held up a peace sign.

"I'm Giratina, but I guess I'm also Kenny." A chestnut haired boy chuckled.

A black haired boy waved slightly and flashed a creepy smile. "I'm Raikou, or Takuto." He rested his chin on his hands. His spiked black and yellow hair was all over the place.

I sighed and turned to the last person who hadn't spoken yet. Suicune.

Her breathing had gotten heavy and her eyes were squeezed shut.

"Um…are you okay? It's like…you're having difficulties breathing." I raised a brow.

"I'm fine." She grunted. "I just need to rest a bit." She sighed and looked at me with a weak smile.

"Well, you can tell I'm Suicune right? Well, my human name is Sora. I find that ironic actually." She giggled lightly and groped the air.

Skyler walked over to her quickly and picked her up by the waist, carrying her bridal style.

Takuto also stood up, but Entei sent him a glare. He sat back down with a scowl on his face.

Skyler left the room with Suicune, probably taking her to the bedrooms.

"So…Do you think you can help us? I mean, we need your help." Mimi started with a frown.

"Huh? With what? I need to know what it's about!" I grumbled.

My voice echoed off the walls.

Djaron had sat down by Takuto already. They conversed silently, not bothering to look up at me.

Mimi hit her head with her hand, slamming her forehead hard into her glove. She whimpered and jumped from the impact.

"Careful." Kyle scolded and rubbed her bruising head. She puffed out her cheeks like a child and looked up at Kyle with a glare.

I giggled when I saw that interaction, thinking about how cute it was.

"You really don't know?" Mimi finally said with a frown.

"No, I really down." I returned the frown.

"We need help. Big time. Help against Shaded Blade High." She pursed her lips.

* * *

~Sora's POV~

My breathing returned to normal when I left the room. I was still settled in Skyler's arms. I smiled to myself a bit and closed my eyes.

"You need to stop overworking yourself." Skyler frowned down at me. His red eyes softened a bit.

"Sorry. I'm just so exasperated. We need her now." I furred my brows.

A clinking sound caught my attention. Skyler turned around and saw two people approaching us.

"They're coming." The boy with piercing blue eyes said with urgency.

The girl with brown hair looked down. "Yeah, they're advancing fast. We need to get Arceus now!" She furred her brows and looked up at me.

I nodded and gestured towards the room we had just left from.

A light set of food steps sounded from around the corner. Skyler almost bumped into a familiar looking blonde haired man.

"Damion! You're back!" I smiled. "How was school?" I smiled.

Damion pursed his lips, but tried to keep his tone a bit lighter.

"It was good." He said flatly and followed us into the room.

The brown haired girl pushed opened the door to reveal a shocked Valerie.

"Wha-? What do you mean against Shaded Blade High? I thought they were against you!" She shouted. A pure look of confusion flashed across her face.

"Hurry!" I said frantically. "Please Valerie help us!" I pleaded, jumping up in down in Skyler's arms.

He grunted and pursed his lips. "Stop jumping." He hissed.

"Sorry." I mumbled but looked at Valerie quickly. "We need your help. We never did anything wrong." I said quickly.

"Shaded Blade High has been making assumptions about us. It isn't us. it's someone else who is trying to frame us." Skyler grunted and narrowed his eyes at her.

"No time to explain! Choose your side!" I whimpered and looked up at the startled woman.

She pursed her lips and tried to process everything quickly.

"Okay." She finally agreed. "But this better be for a good cause." She frowned.

I leapt out of Skyler's warm arms and grabbed Valerie's hands. I touched her forehead and mumbled a special chant.

A light glow surrounded the two of us. Valerie squeezed her eyes shut and sucked in a sharp breath.

I pressed my lips in a straight line. They were here, and a killing intent surrounded them all.

~End of Chapter Five~

* * *

** I **actually origanally had this chapter with my chapter six. I made it really long, but I though that would be too jumpy, so I separated it, and I'll modify it for chapter six, so it will be updated soon enough along with my other stories.

Please review because i like reviews and I like to hear appreciative words. If you decide not to, or if you flame. You will get a big surprise...in your pants. jk.

I really don't hate flames, yet I don't like them because if you flame...YOU HAVE NO LIFE. just saying.

8D I love you too flamers...xD

D3ss


	7. Turning Around

**Shaded Blade High**

* * *

**Summary:** Shaded Blade High is unlike any other High school. Don't believe me? Try fighting for your life every class period. Will these teens be able to overcome the sacrifices of their life and learn how to love? Ikari/Contest/Pokeshipping OCXOC (eventually)

Rated M for violence.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon. I only own my OC, Valerie, Djaron, Aaron, Sora, Skyler and Takuto 8D. Mimi and Kyle belong to my Beef-in-two. If you even try to think that I owned Pokemon, you would suffer from a stroke. If you guys want to know who Kyle and Mimi are, check out TakashiRika's fanfic called Pokemon Journey: Johto, Next Generation

* * *

_A dark aura emitted from Shaded Blade High. The wide doors loomed over you as you entered. The stench of blood and carcasses was fresh and pungent, yet nether the less, the rooms were tall ceiling room was clean and neat. The horrid sound of shouts and screams pierced the air with daggers. This was Shaded Blade High. S.B.H. Welcome to my hell. Welcome to my High School._

* * *

**Chapter Six: Turning Around**

~Aaron's POV~ (A/N: He comes in later this was just added for humor)

_Damn…I'm lost._ I thought glaring at random trees around me.

~Dawn's POV~

"Hurry." I narrowed my red eyes at the bubble dorm. "You see those crystal doors? We need to get through there." I hissed.

Paul, Ash and Drew had already disappeared. Drew paused for a brief second to check out their garden. I sighed and advanced forward also, but with more caution.

I was surprised no one had stopped us yet, so I picked up my pace.

Drew, Paul and Ash waited in front of the door for us. We could already see figures inside.

Paul held up three fingers and counted down. On the last finger, he jumped forward in a flash and shoved open the door.

The area was pretty much deserted except for three people in the middle of the room.

A girl with purple hair with ribbons in it spoke up.

"Welcome." She mused and looked at the six of us.

"Who are you, and what have you done with Valerie?" Misty snarled and glared at the teen.

The girl stuck her nose in the air and breathed in a sharp breath. "Don't ask me." She scowled to the ground and narrow her red orbs at us.

"What do you mean?" Paul snarled from behind me. He lounged towards the girl, but the boy next to him blocked the attack with ease.

"Don't touch her." The white haired boy said calmly and stood in front of her protectively.

The girl let her arms go limp at her side and she grabbed the shoulders of the person next to her.

"Arceus." She cooed.

My eyes widened in shock and I felt a sinking feeling in my chest.

"What?" May and Drew growled at the same time.

At the same moment, the third persons' eyes shot open, revealing two red orbs. Her bangs fell and covered her face and wing like things appeared on her back.

"We have no chance against Arceus. Even Volkner said that she was strong." Ash cursed under his breath.

I lounged forward at Arceus, only to by stopped by the purple haired girl. "Don't touch her." She hissed. Her ribbons rose off the ground and a powerful aura surrounded her.

"Cresselia, Darkrai, Kyogre, Raquaza, Articuno and Zapdos, Welcome to our home." Arceus opened her eyes and looked at the six of us. She smiled at us coolly and opened her arms.

"What…?" May furred her brows and frowned at the person in front of us.

The same tall physic, the same slender frame, the same black hair, the same smile…

"Valerie…why?" I frowned and started to shake.

"How could you do this to us?" Drew hissed and lounged forward to attack her, but she gently stopped him with one hand.

"I know understand now." She nodded slowly. "I will help you both, Suicune, Entei. And for these six…it's kill…or be killed." She pursed her lips and closed her red eyes.

"WHAT?" Misty hissed. Her former friend was offering to help the bad guys, and kill us? "I thought I trusted you!" She seethed.

"You still will." She said softly and blew her long black bangs out of the way.

"What do you mean?" Paul growled, still held back by Entei.

Suicune still had her grip on me, but it was light. She seemed to not want to hurt anyone.

She gestured to the left and a few people emerged from the dark corners of the room.

"Please do sit down before we do anything rash." She drawled and gestured towards the large table in the center of the high ceiling room.

I eyed her suspiciously, but sat down so I wouldn't be killed immediately.

"This is like De ja vu…" A brown and blue haired boy mumbled to himself and pulled out a seat.

"Well, as you know. I am Arceus, or Valerie." Valerie closed her red eyes and rested her chin on her hands. She pointed to the person in front of her, which was the purple haired girl who stopped me from attacking Valerie.

"I am known as Suicune, or Sora." She breathed and leaned her head against the boy next to her.

The boy sighed but looked at everyone at the table. "I am Entei or Skyler." He said quickly. His loud voice continued to linger in the large room.

The boy next to him pursed his lips and closed his eyes. He was the one who muttered De ja vu.

"I'm Latios. My human name is Kyle Yamato." He gave a brief nod and looked at the girl next to him.

"I'm Mimi Tomomi or Latias!" She chirped and jumped in her seat.

My eyes made its way around the table.

"GARY, LEAF, LUCAS, BRENDAN AND DAMION?" I blurted in the middle of introductions.

They all nodded and looked at me strangely. "WHAT? I THOUGH YOU WERE DEAD, AND I THOUGHT I COULD TRUST YOU DAMION!" I shouted, feeling the anger rise in my chest.

"Really, I'm not evil!" Damion jumped and waved his hands in front of him.

May, Misty, Drew, Ash, and Paul were all silent. They lips were all pursed and they brows were furred.

"Listen," Valerie interrupted. "We are going to need all the help we can get." She hissed and sent a glare at me.

I cowered back into my chair and looked at her sadly.

"Listen," She repeated with a sigh. "This is what is really going on." She narrowed her eyes at everyone at the table.

"We aren't the ones to blame. It's Shaded Blade High. They keep assuming that we do bad things. We didn't kill anyone, or do anything for benefits." Valerie continued.

"How can we trust you?" I raised my brow and sat straight in my seat.

"Do you want to know the truth behind your parents' deaths?" Valerie snapped.

Paul raised his brow and looked at her strangely. "What happened? Please enlighten me." He hissed and sent a glare at Skyler.

Skyler glared back. Sora placed a hand on his arm and he snapped his attention to her. He softened his eyes and slumped back into the seat.

Valerie took in a breath, but two people walked into the door casually. "We have a sense of someone else approaching." They said at the same time and saluted.

"Good job Ho-oh and Lugia." Valerie nodded contently and gestured to some seats next to me.

"How about some introductions?" She smiled at the two people. One was a guy with spiky blackish-bluish hair, and one girl with two brown pig-tails in the back of her head.

"I'm Ho-oh…or Lyra…" The brown haired girl said shyly and folded her hands in her lap.

"I'm Lugia or Jimmy!" The boy exclaimed and sat down in his chair quickly.

I raised my brow at the two of them and cocked my head to the side. "Who is coming?" I asked.

"We should prepare the last seat." Valerie grunted and let her eyes close slowly. "Azelf is on the way." She mused, flicking her eyes opened suddenly.

"The truth!" Paul finally growled and slammed his fist on the table impatiently.

Valerie looked at him coolly and frowned. "Right. You see, you're parents aren't dead." She explained.

"They are alive and well, and they have no idea who the hell you are." She chuckled slightly and looked at the six of us. "When you guys were born, you were accepted into Shaded Blade High. The teachers there had to make up an excuse, so they blamed us for you guys not having parents." She said flatly.

"So are you saying that they stole us away from our parents?" Drew hissed and clenched fists.

"Pretty much." Valerie shrugged. "I definitely know that they are planning something against us, or at least the three strongest influences in the school are." She blinked a few times.

All six of them looked confused. I was equally confused and looked at Valerie for support.

"What do you mean…?" I frowned.

"Choose your side." Valerie stated slowly.

"I-I believe you…" I trailed off softly. I didn't know why, but Cresselia kept bugging me that she was right.

All my friends nodded and looked back at Valerie.

"Okay guys, you seriously need training…" Valerie chuckled and pushed back her seat.

I blinked a few times and looked at her strangely. "Who's going to teach us?" I furred my brows.

"Us." Valerie spread her arms and Damion, Lucas, Gary, Leaf, Brendan, Mimi, Kyle, Sora, Skyler and a few others stepped behind her.

"We'll help!" Sora chirped and stood in front of Valerie. She grabbed onto my hands and giggled.

"Entei, why don't you help Darkrai?" She pointed to Paul with a smile on her face.

"No." Paul replied gruffly.

"I would prefer not to disturb his peace." Skyler snorted and turned away from Paul.

"They're so much like each other." I smiled.

"I know right?" Sora giggled and returned my smile.

I started to feel less tense around the legendaries. It was like I was truly a part of them.

I knew that the tension was still in the air because it emitted from Misty, May, Drew, Ash, and Paul.

I smiled to Sora and gestured the rest of my friends to calm down.

"Shall I assign teachers?" Valerie questioned us with a curious tone in her voice.

None of us replied. We stood there motionless and started out into outer-space. I was pretty sure that everyone was still trying to process what Valerie had said. I bounced back pretty fast, but it always took a while for my friends to sink in information.

"That would probably be helpful." Kyle chuckled and looked around at the six of the new legendaries.

"Right…" Valerie smiled and pointed at me. "Dawn is with Sora."

Sora smirked and winked at me. "I promise I'll make you able to beat the Paul guy up." She giggled.

I flashed a smile and nodded.

"Skyler, teach Paul." Valerie chuckled, knowing what their reaction would be.

Paul's face remained emotionless, but his lips were pursed. I could still sense that he doubted the legendaries.

"May, Mimi will help you out." Valerie pointed at the Black haired girl in a red outfit. Mimi smiled and jumped from her seat, walking towards May.

"Drew should learn with Kyle." She said flatly and gestured the two to each other.

"Misty is with Leaf, and Ash is with Gary." She confirmed with a nod and turned her heel. She gestured for the rest of the legendaries to follow her, and they left.

"Well then…" Sora mused. "I guess we should start training?" She asked out loud.

Everyone tensed and looked uncomfortable around them. I nodded at her and told her that it was fine since they were still in shock.

"How about a test practice?" Leaf piped up with a smile.

"I don't mind…" Misty grumbled quietly.

"Okay! Outside then!" Sora shouted and pushed open the glass doors. She pointed at the small garden in the middle of the courtyard.

"But, what if we ruin the garden?" May furred her brows and looked at Sora with a strange look.

Sora smirked. "We won't."

I raised my brows and headed to one side. I placed my bags down and looked at the other legendaries on the other side.

"If you can get one mark on us, we don't have to teach you." Kyle chuckled and cracked his knuckles.

Mimi nodded and jumped up and down. She punched her gloved hands in the air and squinted at us from the other side of the courtyard.

Valerie stepped in the side and looked into the sky with a smirk. "So…a battle huh?" She smiled and closed her eyes.

"I'll judge. I'll set the rules as capture the flag." She grinned and raised her hands.

Drew and May narrowed their eye, Paul stood there with his arms crossed casually, and Ash and Misty had a fierce look on their faces.

I tensed and looked at the legendaries. Their faces were calm and collected.

Sora seemed to be chatting with Skyler, Mimi and Kyle while the rest looked at us intently like we were their dinner.

"Don't worry, we'll win. We already know all the tricks to legendaries." Sora smiled at us and snapped her fingers.

Like magic, her dress and tiara changed into a pair of blue biker shorts and a tight fitting white excersice top. Her hair was tied in a ponytail by her ribbons, which were now shoulder length.

She reached up to tighten her hair and said something inaudible to Skyler. He nodded in response.

I studied the legendaries more closely and realized that they all had different outfits. I raised my brow and looked sighed. I knew that there was going to be a lot to learn.

"Go!" Valerie cried and swung down her arms.

May and Drew shot forward, advancing towards their side.

I held back with Paul and Misty and Ash crept slowly to the line.

Sora whistled in the air and an array of bubbles shot across the sky. She rose up her hands up. "Aurora!" She cried.

The air was suddenly thicker, and rain fell lightly from the sky.

She cupped her hands in front of her and breathed in sharply. "Flash!" She breathed.

I stared at her in curiosity and admiration. _I need to get stronger. _I clenched my fists and looked at her intently, watching and waiting to see what she would do next.

Her cupped hands started to pour water. "Hydro Canon!" She hissed, blowing a direct hit at Drew.

Drew flew back and hit his head against the ground. May growled and lunged towards Sora.

"Flame thrower." Skyler said calmly and opened his palm.

A red flame engulfed May easily, and she fell to the ground with fatal burn wounds.

Sora whispered something to Skyler and Skyler nodded. He advanced towards our side quickly while Sora pressed her hand on their foreheads.

A glowing blue aura surrounded both of them, and they were healed within seconds.

I smiled to myself, but pursed my lips quickly when I saw that Misty and Ash were taken out my Mimi and Kyle.

"Paul, were going to need to fight them and defend the flag." I hissed.

"I'm not stupid, troublesome." He grunted and rolled his eyes.

I felt my blood boil under my skin and I faced Leaf and Gary.

"Aurora Beam!" I shouted. Paul from behind me tugged on his scarf and shouted, "Dark Pulse!"

Our attacks combined and Hit Leaf and Gary on a direct hit.

They both stumbled backwards a bit, caught off guard by the attack.

Leaf hissed and threw me a twister. I was thrown in violently and slammed to the ground. I climbed back onto my feet and glared at the two of them.

Paul had just dodged a flamethrower from Gary narrowly.

I looked at him and he nodded.

"Alright, Lunar dance!" I shouted and gripped my arm.

"Dark void!" Paul shouted and pointed towards Gary. His scarf flew up and thrashed against the wind.

Light surrounded my as I felt the pain from the twister, slowly ebb away. Leaf narrowed her eyes at me. She was about to lunge towards me, but she collapsed.

I stopped healing and watched Paul fight.

His void engulfed Gary, pulling him down.

Gary fell to his knees, leaving his eyes wide open. His eyes were fully black, emitting an eerie aura.

I shivered and turned to Paul. "Does it have to be that freaky?" I mumbled.

"Yes." He grunted and waited for Kyle and Mimi to attack. Instead, Skyler emerged from the rain's fog.

He nodded at me. His red eyes gleamed through the fog.

I huffed and turned away, knowing that he wanted it to be one-on-one with Paul.

Sora approached me and touched my shoulder.

"Wanna go?" She smirked.

I grinned and nodded, immediately crouching down.

She straightened her back and cracked her knuckles.

Mimi cheered from the side lines happily. "Woot, go Sora-chii!" She cried and punched her fist in the air.

"This is where the real battle begins." She raised her hands up and changed her appearance yet again.

This time, she wore black gloves, and a loose black turtleneck. Her black biker shorts where still in place.

Black boots with spikes on the end were on her feet, and her eyes were purple instead of red. A purple vest was wrapped on her small frame.

"I'll battle you one-on-one…as Sora Tikuyai!" She smirked and tightened the gloves around her hands.

"Prepare to witness hell." Her purple eyes gleamed furiously.

~End of Chapter Six~

* * *

Grrrr, it's so hot here where I live, that my brains are fizzled out. :P

I have a very strange feeling that my chapters are getting shorter. Agree no? Yeah...xD

Well Review?

Jk.

Jk my jk. Pwes? D:

Anyways, I thank you people who actually read, and good day/night to you all 8D


	8. Welcoming

**Shaded Blade High**

* * *

**Summary:** Shaded Blade High is unlike any other High school. Don't believe me? Try fighting for your life every class period. Will these teens be able to overcome the sacrifices of their life and learn how to love? Ikari/Contest/Pokeshipping OCXOC (eventually)

Rated M for violence.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon. I only own my OC, Valerie, Djaron, Aaron, Sora, Skyler and Takuto 8D. Mimi and Kyle belong to my Beef-in-two. If you even try to think that I owned Pokemon, you would suffer from a stroke. If you guys want to know who Kyle and Mimi are, check out TakashiRika's fanfic called Pokemon Journey: Johto, Next Generation

* * *

_A dark aura emitted from Shaded Blade High. The wide doors loomed over you as you entered. The stench of blood and carcasses was fresh and pungent, yet nether the less, the rooms were tall ceiling room was clean and neat. The horrid sound of shouts and screams pierced the air with daggers. This was Shaded Blade High. S.B.H. Welcome to my hell. Welcome to my High School._

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Welcoming**

~Dawn's POV~

"Hm…Bring it." I smirked and stretched my arms above my head.

She seemed to have a sudden character change. A different aura surrounded her presence.

"You first." She called and waved her hands towards me.

I didn't respond, I just lunged forward to attack her.

She smirked and dodged it easily. She spun around quickly and bunched her fists together. Crouching down, she landed a blow right square on my stomach.

I huffed, feeling the wind get knocked out of me.

"Come on Cresselia, you're better than that." She chuckled and dodged my next lunge.

"Fine," I growled. "Aurora Beam!" I shouted and held my palm out towards her.

She smiled, "Please, I don't need moves to dodge that." She teased and did a hand spring to the side.

I hissed and lunged at her again, knocking her back a few feet.

"Not bad." She flashed a smile and grabbed my arm, twisting it half way around.

I cried out in pain and kicked her in the side.

Sora grunted from the impact, but quickly snatched my leg, pulling me off my feet.

"Okay, take this." She smirked. "This is my punch!" She explained, bunching her fists together again.

I stumbled back up right before Sora's fist connected with my stomach multiple times.

The blood in my stomach started to run cold and hot at the same time. It could already feel it bruising. It was like each impact was equivalent to getting run over by a truck.

I huffed angrily and slid under in between her legs. She perked up and somersaulted forward before I could kick her over.

"Damn." I cursed and swung my legs around, following Sora's actions. She crouched down once again, and I mimicked her.

She didn't say anything, she just swung at me. I did the same, but also watching out for her punches.

Sora dodged my punches and kicks cleanly before landing a hard blow to my face.

She frowned but swung her fist into my stomach five more times before giving me a nice uppercut.

I gazed up, feeling the blood, sweat, and dirt trickle down my face. I hastily wiped it away.

"Sorry, but this has to end now." Sora sounded slightly sad, but her voice still sounded like bells.

"Aurora Beam!" She shouted.

I hissed in pain as a rainbow colored light enveloped me, swallowing me into darkness.

* * *

~Paul's POV~

I growled angrily when I saw Dawn pass out.

"Damnit." I snarled and threw myself at the purple haired girl who attacked Dawn.

She shrieked when I rammed into her, her small frame was thrown on the ground. She frowned up at me.

The white haired guy that I was fighting appeared from behind her and helped her up.

"Don't touch her." He hissed and grabbed my arm tightly.

I hissed and yanked away my arm, narrowing my eyes at him.

"It's a fight between you and me." Skyler growled in a low voice and straightened his stance.

"For the girls, they had limited magic, but I'm going to use my full power on you." He smirked and flicked his cape behind him. "If I beat you, you're going to have to show respect."

I snorted and crouched down in a battle stance also. "Not likely."

"Try me." He hissed and formed a fire red ball between his palms.

He twisted his arms, making the ball spin. It slowly gained a lightly blue tinge to it.

I narrowed my eyes and aimed my gun at him. _Any time now…_I hissed inwardly.

Right when he shot the sphere, I shot my shot gun.

A bright light blinded the both of us for a few seconds.

Valerie yelled something incoherent, but she shouted again and I realized that the fight was over.

Sora had taken the flag and I was the only one on the team left standing.

Sora grinned and hopped down from the top of the fountain.

"Well, it looks like you guys are going to have to work with each other." She smiled and patted Skyler's shoulder.

I groaned and turned away.

"Can you heal this troublesome girl?" I growled and pointed my thumb towards Dawn.

"Troublesome…girl?" Sora snorted, trying to suppress a giggle. "You have a crush on her don't you?" She giggled some more and placed her hand on Dawn's head.

A light blue light surrounded me and Dawn. I could feel the pain slowly ebb away, and my energy being replaced.

"Well, that was fun doing you think Skyler?" Sora smiled toward the white haired boy.

Skyler sighed, but reluctantly nodded. I could tell he didn't want to.

I grumbled something incoherent to myself, not even knowing what I said. I just wasn't in the best mood to be best friends with the guy I was trying to kill in…less than a second ago.

Dawn sat up and rubbed her head. "Ugh. That hurt Sora!" She whined and stood up in front of us.

"Well, it's your fault she actually hit you." I snorted and crossed my arms.

I saw Sora nudge Skyler in the gut as she passed by to take Dawn. I raised my brow for a second, but brushed it off.

"Hey Dawn~!" Sora called and tapped on the blue-haired girls shoulder. "Let's go against Skyler and Paul!" She grinned.

"We're going to win, besides, they just had a fight, and it's going to be hard for them to keep up." Skyler butted in.

"No need to worry! We can do it, right Paul?" Dawn chirped and punched her fist in the air.

I sighed and rubbed his temples. I ignored Dawn's presence and walked to Skyler. "Sorry, but we're going to take the win." I smirked.

"Well now." Sora pouted and put her hands on her hips.

_God…she's too much like that troublesome girl…One is enough in my life._

Skyler rubbed his chin. "I agree with Paul. I don't see how you two frail characters will win this."

Sora's eyes reflected irritation, but she calmed herself down. "This is because you think guys are superior huh?" Sora stomped on the ground angrily.

"Girls can be just as strong, maybe stronger!" Dawn butted in, puffing out her cheeks and crossing her arms.

I sighed. "I think actions will be better than words in this case."

Skyler gave a brisk nod and we headed out to the opposite side again. "What about a game of capture the flag?" The white haired boy shrugged.

"We just played that!" Sora retorted.

"Play?" I raised my brow.

"Oh…um…well…it was more like a game then anything." She smiled.

_These guys are on a whole 'nother level…_I scowled.

"Well, everything is already set up!" Skyler shouted.

I sighed realizing that the two had started arguing. "Can we just start now?" I growled.

Sora looked from her glaring contest and nodded. "We probably should…the sun is setting."

I opened my mouth to say something, when a familiar voice interrupted.

"Guys, it is late…we should probably be getting some rest by now." Valerie appeared from behind a pillar in the hall. She shook her head. "You guys are going to destroy that garden one day."

"Don't worry Valerie…" Sora laughed and rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "I guess we should probably get to bed now huh?"

I tensed. "Where do you suppose we are going to stay?" I mumbled.

"Paul," Sora started, "Remember the table in the room where you guys first attacked us? Did you realize that the table was big enough for all the legendary Pokemon's hosts?" She questioned.

I wasn't in the mood to speak out loud, so I nodded instead.

"Just like the table, the whole building was built to suit all the legendaries in the world." She smiled.

I inhaled and nodded my head slowly.

I realized that Dawn was rubbing her eyes. "I guess we should sleep…" I trailed off, starting to feel the doubt beginning to build back in my stomach.

Dawn bit her lower lip and looked out at the setting sun. "It sure took us a while to get here…" She mumbled. "I wonder where Aaron is…" She whispered, mainly to herself and me.

"I'm sure he's on his way…somehow." I snorted.

"You and your imagination." Dawn stuck her nose in the air and crossed her arms.

"You little bit-," I started, but Sora cut me off.

"Why don't we show you to your room?" Sora laughed nervously and looked at Dawn and me.

Dawn's head snapped up and she nodded quickly. She jumped over to Sora's side and began a conversation with her about boys or something.

It left Skyler and me behind, standing there awkwardly, hoping that someone would break the silence.

Luckily, Kyle and Mimi called us out and walked towards us waving.

Mimi left Kyle's side and joined Sora and Dawn. They started talking about something like rice and cake…and shipping…

Skyler side and brushed his hair to the side, obviously aware of the girls chat.

Kyle on the other hand, paled. He looked like he was about to hurl.

"Oh Arceus…please save me!" He gulped.

Right on cue, Mimi and Sora turned around and glared at Kyle. Their eyes glimmered evilly, sending chills down my back.

Dawn on the side giggled, but continued to walk forward.

"Let's not get side-tracked with _yaoi_." Sora giggled.

I choked on my saliva, and felt my eyes bug out of my head. I sure hope that I heard that right…

"Never mind." I heard Mimi giggle and dash down the hallways.

Kyle narrowed his eyes and chased after Mimi. "GET BACK HERE! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SAY THOSE THINGS!" He shouted angrily.

Sora smiled at Skyler and Skyler gulped. He turned away, hiding the blush creeping to his face.

"ANYWAYS!" I growled. "Why don't we get our rooms?" I hissed.

"Right!" Sora jumped up and saluted. She sped walked through the halls.

I sighed towards Skyler. "Is she always like this?"

"Unfortunately, yes." He scowled the rest of the way to rooms.

Sora stopped in front of a large door. She pushed on it lightly, and it opened up. Inside, were separate doors. The largest door was on the furthest back from the hall. Sora pointed at it.

"That is Valerie's room, since she's Arceus." She flashed a smile. "Mine is next to hers, and Skyler's is across from mine. Takuto's is next to Skyler's, and Kyle's is Across from his." She stopped her sentence and took in a breath.

"Do we need to memorize whose room is whose?" I grumbled and rubbed my temples.

"I'd advise you to stay away from the room across from Valerie's. It's Djaron's room. He's a bit…odd." I gave a weak smile. "Takuto isn't a very pleasant person either…" Sora grimaced and continued to walk down the hall.

I nodded and followed at a slower pace. Dawn slowed and walked next to me. I ignored her presence for the most part though.

Sora stopped in her tracks and looks around the room.

"Is something wrong?" Skyler questioned quickly.

"Shh…" Sora hissed. Her eyes darted around the room, glaring into the darkness of the hall of rooms.

"Welcome to the legendaries." A chill voice rang in the air.

"We look forward towards your help." A darker voice slithered through the once silent room.

Sora sighed and slapped her forehead. "Don't scare me like that…" She growled.

Two figures chuckled and slipped out from the dark. "Don't get so easily scared." A black haired boy with yellow highlights retorted.

The other person didn't say anything. His yellow eyes just pierced us. He snickered and turned away. He grabbed the back of the black haired guy's shirt and dragged him away.

Once they were gone, Sora let out a huge breath. "I told you they were weird." She mumbled.

Dawn tensed and craned her neck until she was looking behind me. "It looks like we have a friend visiting." She whispered.

I turned around and tensed as well. There stood a man, huffing his guts out, gasping for air.

"Where," He huffed. "Is," He inhaled and exhaled quickly, trying to catch his breath. "Val?" He finished with a loud exhale, which sounded like an angry sigh.

"She's…" Sora started, but burst in a fit of laughter.

"My, aren't you dirty. Did you get lost?" Sora teased Aaron.

"Shut it Suicune." Aaron hissed and narrowed his eyes at her.

She pouted, but straightened herself out.

"Welcome back Azelf." She smirked.

_BACK? _I shouted inwardly. _BACK? _I repeated multiple times in my head.

Aaron looked at me and bit his lower lip.

Skyler suddenly looked up. "Huh…Oh…Hey…Azelf." He seemed quite oblivious of his entrance.

"UNCLE AZELF!" Mimi and Kyle hurled themselves at Aaron and tackled him to the ground.

I watched them in confusion.

Dawn touched my shoulder, holding the same expression I had.

"Uncle…?" I thought out loud.

_How is this world so connected? How do they all know each other?_

~End of Chapter Seven~

* * *

I'm truly evil aren't I? I am so evil because I had to write such a short chapter...TT_TT

Sorry my beloved readers. *holds out a grutesque, wilted, charred, black rose*

Um...I'm tired...Please review though...so when I wake up, I won't 'accidently' step on my cats tail and get my face clawed off, then walk to the computer to find that I have gotten NO REIVIEWS OR VIEWS OR HITS. *shot*

I'm sorry this one came later, but someone was urging for the others to come out, so i broke my neck and arms and legs...(idk how..) but I did all of this to get out the next chapter.

BE HAPPY

CRY TEARS OF JOY.

CRY.

NOW.

Jk. you don't have to.

*sigh*

good night/day my fewo readers.

UNTIL NEXT UPDATE!

~D3ss


	9. Battle of the Sexes

… **W**HY? No one tells me things. I had a mini heart attack, but thanks to Aiko HanaKai Oh…god. My head hurts. It's spinning. I'm super stoked and all, but…wow. I didn't think that was possible. Anyways, continue. –sigh-

Oh! And I have new story summaries and a new poll for y'all to vote on LOL xD hehe Please check them out or something because I want to know which one to start first since some of my fanfictions might end soon. O_O; Yep. I'll tell you guys when.

* * *

**Shaded Blade High**

* * *

**Summary:** Shaded Blade High is unlike any other High school. Don't believe me? Try fighting for your life every class period. Will these teens be able to overcome the sacrifices of their life and learn how to love? Ikari/Contest/Pokeshipping OCXOC (eventually)

Rated M for violence.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon. I only own my OC, Valerie, Djaron, Aaron, Sora, Skyler and Takuto 8D. Mimi and Kyle belong to my Beef-in-two. If you even try to think that I owned Pokemon, you would suffer from a stroke. If you guys want to know who Kyle and Mimi are, check out TakashiRika's fanfic called Pokemon Journey: Johto, Next Generation

_A dark aura emitted from Shaded Blade High. The wide doors loomed over you asyou entered. The stench of blood and carcasses was fresh and pungent, yet nether the less, the rooms were tall ceiling room was clean and neat. The horrid sound of shouts and screams pierced the air with daggers. This was Shaded Blade High. S.B.H. Welcome to my hell. Welcome to my High School._

**Chapter Eight: Battle of the Sexes**

~Dawn's POV~

"What? UNCLE?" I managed to force out of my lungs. A look of disbelief flashed across my face as I watched Mimi and Kyle fly into Aaron's arms.

Aaron looked up with hard eyes. He looked down and shuffled his feet slightly, not really able to since the overgrown kids, Mimi and Kyle were attached to him like superglue.

"Do I need to explain?" Aaron growled and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Well it goes way back…" He trialed off in deep thought.

"I don't even want to get started on this…" Paul groaned and rubbed his temples slowly. He buried his face into his scarf and closed his piercing blue eyes.

"Whatever. Aaron, you should know not to listen to Paul." I grumbled and punched Paul in the arm. He didn't seem affected by the punch though.

"Yeah, but if you lived with him for three years, you would start getting influenced by it." Aaron grumbled and attempted to pry to kids off of him, who were now gripping onto his neck and nuzzling him.

"Wow…" I started but didn't finish since Valerie walked in at that moment. A smile painted across her face to show her excitement.

"It's been a while, Azelf." She smiled shyly and looked down at her feet. Aaron shook his head sadly and finally got Kyle and Mimi off of him.

"You're not Mesprit anymore are you?" Aaron growled. His eyes narrowed at Valerie

"No…I'm afraid I am not." Valerie said in a low voice. "You don't understand. It's Shaded Blade High. It's not a school. It's an academy for weapons." She retorted with a hiss.

"Stop confusing me." Aaron narrowed his eyes even further. "You were the one who told me that we should leave this 'legendaries' group.

"I was doing it to save your life, but it will save us now." Valerie snapped at Aaron and flicked her hair back. "There's only one way to decide this…" She started. "Let's do a battle. I know Sora, Dawn, Paul, and Skyler wanted to do a battle of the sexes, and that is exactly what we will get." Valerie smirked.

"Hey," Aaron growled. "It's not fair." Aaron pointed at Sora and frowned. "You know very well that she was the one taking care of the organization while we were gone. She is probably as strong as you now." Aaron hissed.

Sora flashed Aaron a smile and furrowed her brows, emitting a dark aura. "I guess you could say so, but why don't we? It sounds like a pleasant way to show us how girl rock." Sora nodded and gestured for Mimi over to her side. "We'll have Dawn, Mimi, May, Leaf, Lyra, Misty and the other girls on our team."

"Fine." Skyler growled from beside her. "But we'll have Gary, Kyle, Drew, Paul, Ash, Jimmy, Brendan, Kenny, Takuto, Lucas, and Djaron on our team." Skyler smirked at realization that they had more guys on their team.

"Please, it's not about the numbers, darling." Sora teased Skyler and poked him on the nose. Skyler blushed, but hissed at the same time, wrinkling his nose up.

"Want to bet? [A/N: I almost typed bed there x)] Skyler smirked and held out his hand at Sora who grabbed it and tugged it down, almost ripping his arm out of his socket.

"Deal!" Sora shouted and punched the air. She looked over at Valerie who gave her a quick nod.

"We'll battle first think once the sun rises!" Sora smirked and led the group of girls to the dining hall, where they would discuss thing.

I smiled and followed Sora quickly, so I wouldn't be left behind the group. "Sounds super fun!" I giggled and hooked arms with Sora.

She smiled happily at me and closed her eyes. "Yep, it's always a lot more fun with the more people there are!" The Suicune host explained seriously. "We better fit some indoor training in before we kick some ass! And trust me, you'll have your chance to kill Paul." Sora winked at me.

I flushed a deep color of crimson and Sora laughed while dragging me along with the hoard of girls. We all sat down at the table and watched Valerie pace around the room with a smile on her face. "This is going to be good. I know we can win!"

I smiled at Valerie's determination, which seemed to be contagious since everyone else at the table was also smiling. "Okay, we'll go all out then!" I shouted and punched my fist into the air.

Everyone else murmured in agreement and we dispersed. Sora stayed next to me and walked with me back to the rooms since I reassured her that I would get lost. She smiled and we chatted pleasantly about how guys were so dense and rude sometimes.

I bumped into someone on accident and looked up to see Paul. I sent him a glare and turned away, not bothering to say an apology. He looked extremely pissed at my actions and huffed before turning away, following Skyler somewhere else.

Sora looked at me and let out a small giggle. "Looks like you got the hots from him." She snorted and nudged me in the ribs.

I blushed and stuttered. "I-I do not!" I felt my skin prickle with heat as Sora continued to laugh in the background.

"It's obvious though! You and Paul, May and Drew, and Ash and Misty!" Sora said with a laugh and gave a small nod to herself. "That works perfectly."

"Well, you can't deny that you like Skyler!" I retorted, feeling pretty confident with that retort.

Sora shrugged. "So what if I like him. It's natural for people who are going out isn't it?" She smiled when she saw my jaw drop open when she mentioned the fact that they were going out.

"You guys are going out? How come you didn't tell me in the first place? That's so misleading!" I whined and punched Sora on the shoulder playfully.

She smirked in return. "I thought it was obvious!" She shot me a smile and patted my back. "Don't worry, you'll figure out what it's like when you start going out with Paul."

"I will not go out with Paul." I said calmly, although there was a blush that was threatening to rise on my cheeks.

"Oh, maybe it's because you've never seen me and Skyler make-out before or anything like that!" Sora chuckled when she glanced at my reaction, which wasn't really a good one.

I blushed and turned away at the mention of it and I shuffled my feet towards my room as awkwardness started to rise between us.

"Here is your room!" Sora pointed at the door in front of us. "You might want to hurry up and claim it before someone else does…I don't know who would, but there are some strange freaks who live at the Legendaries." Sora chuckled and waved me a goodbye before she skipped off to her room.

I sighed entered the room slowly. I slapped my forehead, completely forgetting to ask Sora for something and back tracked my steps. I dashed down the hall, searching for Sora's room.

"Sora," I called. "Do you think you could give me more advice-," I paused after hearing an awkward shuffling noise.

"Sora?" I repeated, starting to get suspicious about what had happened to her. I peeked around the room and entered it slowly.

"Wait Dawn." Sora giggled from inside her room. I raised my brow in confusion, but stopped in my tracks.

"Okay, come in." She chirped and skipped over to me. "Is there something that you want, Dawn?" She asked and led me to the bed where a pretty disappointed Skyler sat.

"I hope I didn't interrupt something…" My eyes widened as I saw the sour look on Skyler's face grow.

"No, no nothing at all!" Sora said nervously and gave me an awkwardly weak smile. She cut to the case. "So, what did you need?"

"Oh, I was wondering if I could have some tips on training, so just in case you sleep in or something, then I could…practice…" I murmured a little bit at the end since I realized that Skyler was glaring at me.

"No problem!" Sora clapped her hands together and went over to a desk. She pulled out a pen and scribbled a few things on it quickly before she handed me a small slip of paper.

"Um…are you sure?" I inquired, making sure that I wasn't going to train wrong. I gave a small evil smile towards Skyler, and he hissed slightly.

"Yes, I'm sure! You'll do great!" Sora smiled widely and pushed me towards and said a small bye before closing the door abruptly. I chuckled a bit, realizing that she was more desperate to get me out then she looked.

I sighed, walking towards my room. The halls were darkening, or so it seemed. Faint whispering came from the background, sending shivers down my spine.

I whipped around to see nothing and shrugged it off, hoping it was nothing. I walked back to my room, more tense than usual.

I entered my room with sloth like motions, tired of the battle today. Even Sora's healing power had its limitations.

I re-read the paper to myself, realizing that she didn't exactly write anything important. I guess she was busier than I thought she was. I giggled to myself.

"Why are you giggling, troublesome?" A familiar voice questioned warily at the door. I knew who it was already from the pet name.

"What do you want Paul?" I sighed and set the paper the nightstand, convinced that it would do me no good.

"Um…nothing." Paul grumbled and ruffled his hair a bit. He looked away and glowered at the walls of my room.

"Seriously Paul." I sat down on the bed and waited for him to go into a whole serious talk, but instead, he smirked. Paul walked towards my table, left a note, and left in a blink. Ironically, I blinked a few times and got up, making my way over to the table.

Scrawled across the page was one simple word. _'Loser.'_

Something inside me snapped once again. How is it possible for him to always get on my last freaking nerve?

"PAUL EFFING SHINJI!" I bellowed. I swore that the whole world shook at that moment.

I threw the note on the ground as hard as I could, but it didn't fall as I expected it too since I was so furious that I forgot to crumple it up. The paper floated down slowly, once it hit the floor, I attacked it violently with the sole of my foot and scrunched it up with my heel.

I snort was heard from the background and I twitched. I let out a long breath and remembered that the girls would fight against the guys tomorrow. Relieved after that thought, I sank back onto the bed and waited for my eyes to droop…or something. The world seemed so quiet, so quiet, that I could hear a faint buzz and the blood pounding in my ears. I smirked. Tomorrow would be a good day.

* * *

I shot awake and slapped my face, waking myself up. "Ugh, I should stick with rubbing my eyes…" I grumbled and ripped the covers off from over me. I was still dressed in the Cresselia outfit. My navy blue was hair perfect, leaving me in a good mood.

I almost shot my eyes open when I remember that today the girls were going against the guys. A small smirk was etched across my face, stretching my bubblegum colored lips.

There was a harsh knock on the door, waking me up from my dream state, where I was stabbing Paul.

"Hurry up troublesome, we're waiting." A gruff voice said quickly from outside. I smirked to myself when I realized it was Paul.

"Oh, you got another thing coming at you." I said quietly and threw lightly let my feet dance to the door. I opened it to reveal a grumpy looking Paul. He glowered down at me.

"Don't tell me what's going to happen." He snapped threateningly.

I pouted and stuck my tongue out at Paul childishly. "Jerk." I grumbled and followed closely behind him.

We approached the fountain in the center of the garden and waited. Valerie stepped forward with a small smirk tugging at the corners of her lips.

"No rules." She called tauntingly. "Let's see how the guys can keep up!" She yipped and made her way to the girls. We were all standing in separate groups, snarling at each other and adding glares as well. Some people weren't mean enough to glare. Instead, they gave each other oogly looks.

I sighed, watching Sora fix the pony tail higher on her head. She gave Skyler a small smile, blew him a kiss and giggle. "It looks like someone's getting competitive." I muttered sarcastically. She just giggled more.

"Of course, it's a friendly competition!" Sora smiled, craning her neck slowly to me. I sensed a strong hate aura rubbing onto me. "But of course, I'll have to win this time, because there is no way I'm going to be stopped by Skyler again." Sora twitched with anger and did a few leaps in the air, getting her stamina going.

I winced and looked away, fearing her insanely emotionally unstable behavior. "Geez…I can already tell that this is going to get messy." I muttered under my breath.

"It is!" Sora chirped, still unaffected by the fact that I found her scary.

I sighed and watched Valerie step on top of the fountain's top point, balancing perfectly and smirk.

"Like I said, no rules, and…," Valerie stretched her hands into the air as if she had just gotten out of bed. Tension rose in the air as Valerie paused. "Let the game begin!" She hollered and threw down her hands, indicating that game had begun.

Valerie dashed to the girl's side and huddled with them for a brief moment before shouting, "Let's do it! Girl power!" She giggled and faced the guys who had just finished their own huddle.

I stretched my hands above my hand, feeling my heart beat faster every step we advanced towards the guys. My pulse began to throb with excitement. "May, Misty, Let's do this, this can be our last chance to beat the crap out of the guys!" I shouted to my two friends beside me. They responded with a small giggle and a nod.

I stopped, watching the hoard of people clash against each other with a loud clang. Swords grinded and teeth were gritted as everyone attacked each other man-to-man…or in this case, man-to-woman.

"Oi, are you just going to keep standing there or what?" Someone asked gruffly, which annoyed me. I sighed and whipped my head around to see none other than Paul.

"What do you want…?" I grumbled and bore cobalt blue eyes into his onyx ones. Paul didn't respond, he lounged forward and whipped out his gun from before. I growled and crouched down, feeling my palms hit the ground as Paul hit the air above me.

I let out a frustrated hiss and felt my elbows lock and I pushed myself up with as much strength as I could muster and swung my legs around, swiping his legs out from underneath him.

I stood up straight, brushed myself off while watching Paul get up, glowering at me. "That's what you get for trying to attack me." I pouted and crossed my arms, holding my head up high.

"Hn." Paul grumbled to himself as he aimed his gun at me once more. I rolled my eyes, finding him quite stupid.

A shot rang my ears and I watched the bullet fly towards me. I shook my head disapprovingly. "Here we go again." I muttered before I held my hands protectively in front of my face. The bullet froze in its place and dropped to the ground, letting itself be pulled by gravity.

"Guess that won't work." Paul grumbled to himself and chucked his gun aside.

"Took you long enough to figure that one out." I shot back with a smirk creeping up to my face.

"Shut up." Paul growled, shooting me an icy cold glare. I shrugged it off and looked at him indifferently.

"I wouldn't be talking if I were you." I retorted with an eye roll. "I don't want to be taking orders from someone as dense as you." I teased and pulled clapped my hand together.

"AURA BEAM!" I giggled, spinning in three circles before shooting the colorful beam of power directly at Paul.

Paul growled, bounding out of the way, managing to get away with an indirect hit. He flew back slightly, landing on his back. "Dammit." He growled, pushing himself up forcibly.

I smirked. "Having trouble, big boy?" I purred. I placed a hand on my hip and smiled up at him. His aura darkened and he looked as if he wanted to strangle me to death with his hands. I snapped and clicked my tongue.

"Thunder Shock." I whispered to myself. I shot him a quick smile.

"W-what?" Paul stuttered and shot me another cold glare.

"This is Karma." I purred with a smirk on my face. I sashayed towards him and trailed my finger down his muscular chest.

Paul blushed. I could tell he was very uncomfortable by the way his face was contorted in disgust.

I chuckled darkly. Paul shifted uncomfortably. I could tell there was a look of desperation on his face as attempted to he lean away from me, though he was unable to do much because of the paralysis.

"So, how should I torture you?" I tapped my chin. I looked up at Paul once again, his onyx eyes were emotionless. "Doesn't this sound all too familiar?" I snickered and gave a innocent smile.

Paul gulped.

"You know what?" I asked Paul, not intending for him to respond. "I think I'll just go classic. I'm going to cut to the case." I nodded in agreement to myself.

"AURA BEAM!" I shouted, aiming the light towards Paul. He froze, watching the beam envelop his body. He dropped to the ground quickly.

"WHOO!" I cheered. "I finally defeated him!" I clapped and did a spin.

I looked over at everyone else to see that most of the girls were winning. I watched Sora land a punch on Skyler. He let out a loud 'oof' and stumbled backwards. She finished it off with a Hydro Cannon, whooping when her boyfriend fainted. She kissed the fainted Skyler on the cheek before moving him to the side and starting to heal him.

Valerie hopped back onto the fountain, already had defeated Djaron and Aaron. She analyzed the situation, watching Misty beat the shit out of Ash with her mallet and Drew being tackled by an enraged May. All seemed well in love and war.

It was certainly obvious who was going to win.

"GIRL POWER!" Valerie giggled and punched the air with her first with a smirk apparent on her face.

~End of Chapter Eight~

* * *

Meh. This chapter was slightly rushed at the end I know. I didn't know what else to say without making it seem awkward. I know this is kind of late, but...Happy Halloween. Since today is...10/31/10.

Well, I hope that you guys have a good time trick-or-treating, or whatever children do to get candy these days. LOL. I'm talking...

Anyways, R&R's are appreciated, but not forcefully forced...yet. xD JK.

Reader's and Reviewer's get free food from me of their choice. Cyber food...to make that clear. I know. I do not have magical power, I can't sent the food through the computer.

Have a good day/night.

Keep your head up,

D3sstorjo Zephorium!

* * *


	10. Kidnapped

**I'm **sorry that I didn't make such an amazing battle scene, I was super busy…well, I always am. I should have made a more vivid scene, but I was too much of a lazy ass, and didn't want to…-3-…sorry guys. I'm a lazy old fart.

* * *

**Shaded Blade High**

* * *

**Summary:** Shaded Blade High is unlike any other High school. Don't believe me? Try fighting for your life every class period. Will these teens be able to overcome the sacrifices of their life and learn how to love? Ikari/Contest/Pokeshipping OCXOC (eventually)

Rated M for violence.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon. I only own my OC, Valerie, Djaron, Aaron, Sora, Skyler and Takuto 8D. Mimi and Kyle belong to my Beef-in-two. If you even try to think that I owned Pokemon, you would suffer from a stroke. If you guys want to know who Kyle and Mimi are, check out TakashiRika's fanfic called Pokemon Journey: Johto, Next Generation

* * *

_A dark aura emitted from Shaded Blade High. The wide doors loomed over you as you entered. The stench of blood and carcasses was fresh and pungent, yet nether the less, the rooms were tall ceiling room was clean and neat. The horrid sound of shouts and screams pierced the air with daggers. This was Shaded Blade High. S.B.H. Welcome to my hell. Welcome to my High School._

* * *

**Chapter Nine: KIDNAPPED.**

~Dawn's POV~

It was obvious that the girls won. I nearly screamed with joy when I saw Paul fall to the ground. How sadistic of me…Oh well, who cared of my sanity at the moment.

I waited for the rest of the boys to be dragged out of the way and skipped over to Sora, beaming like there was no tomorrow.

"We win!" I cheered, slapping Sora's hand. She smiled in return.

"Didn't you know we would?" She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

I beamed, yet rolled my eyes from Sora's over confidence. "'Sha." I commented quietly before bounding off towards May and Misty who were bending over, resting their palm on their knees. "How did it go? How does it feel to be winners?" I smirked.

"Meh…" May huffed, crossing her arms across her chest. "I could do it anytime." May rolled her eyes and looked over to Misty to see her reaction.

"I kind of feel back about hurting Ash…" Misty frowned, feeling slightly uncomfortable around me and May since we both shot glares at her.

"What?" May and I said in unison.

"I mean…" Misty trailed off, twiddling her thumbs in front of her, suddenly finding the fountain in the garden rather interesting.

"Seriously Misty?" I started, "I mean, you have hit Ash with your _mallet _billions of time in your life. How is this any different?" I questioned, raising my brow.

"I don't know…" Misty blushed, darting her eyes up towards us. She bit her lower lip and gave a small smile.

"OHHHhhh~!" May sang, "She's in _LOVE_!" May swung her arm around Misty's shoulders in an exaggerated motion and looked her in the eye. "I know how you feel." May nodded and wrapped her other arm around her friend, pulling Misty into a hug. "Aww, it's just so cute!" May squealed, starting to squeeze Misty to death.

"Um…May…" I reminded her, laughing slightly, watching May release her iron grip on her friend and pout.

"Way to ruin my fun…" May snorted awkwardly and crossed her arms, still pouting.

"May…" I rolled my eyes.

Misty staggered out of May's grip and shook her head. "Remind me to never hug May again." She muttered sarcastically.

All three of us laughed.

"Hey guys!" Someone said coolly from behind us.

We all turned around to see Valerie standing behind us, her expression was somewhat distressed. "I suggest that you go find your mentors and you start training, I have a feeling that Shaded Blade High is going to start getting aggressive with us…" Valerie frowned.

"…Shaded Blade High…" I frowned, looking to the ground. I heard May sign from behind me, retreating from the conversation, probably to go find Drew. Misty and I stood there in silence, wondering what would happen next. I had a strange feeling in my gut, but I pushed it away.

"I'm kind of tired Misty, I think I'm going to go to bed…" I mumbled groggily.

"You sure Dawn? It's only three PM." She noted, looking towards the sun that was still hanging high in the sky.

"Yeah…" I mumbled in a low voice, rubbing my eyes. I tried my hardest to act as if I was sleepy. I let out a loud yawn, and covered my mouth, watching Misty's face from the corner of my eye.

"Okay…" She said, suspicion still hinting in her tone. I nodded and made my way back to the rooms. The halls were darker than the rest of the building, but I guessed that there was a certain reason.

"Heyo!" Sora popped up from behind me, startling me slightly.

I regained my composure and turned around to look at her. "Hi Sora!" I smiled brightly. "What are you doing here?" I questioned.

"Oh, I left something in my room." Sora said lightly, besides, I want to make sure that everyone is out of the rooms because Valerie's going to want a meeting soon." She nodded.

"Oh, well, I was going to get some sleep…" I frowned, looking at the ground slightly.

"Don't worry Dawn, I don't think you have to go, I'm just looking for too psycho bimbos that like to hang out around this area." Sora rolled her eyes, dropping small hints to me. I smiled. "If you're tired, I'll just take notes for you and bring them back to you tomorrow, I know that battle this morning was pretty tiring, especially for someone who has never trained their legendary partnership yet." Sora said, brushing her hair to the side once she was done with her long explanation.

"Hm, that might be nice…" I drawled. Sora smiled and skipped off to her room.

"I'll see you tomorrow then! Goodnight sleepyhead!" She winked and entered her room before I could say anything.

"Dawn!" A familiar voice growled from behind me. Paul strolled up to me, fully recovered. "You won this time, but I don't think you'll have much luck next time, since I'm already starting my training with Skyler." Paul smirked, brushing his plum purple bangs out of his face.

"So!" I screeched, "SORA AND I KICKED YOUR GUYS ASSES TODAY!" I shouted, clenching my fists to refrain from punching his face. Something about him made me angry…just something ticked me off. Was it his hideous purple hair? If I looked at it closely It was actually…beautiful and silky…_WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING?_ My glare at him faltered slightly, and he noticed.

"Huh, don't think you're so hot now?" Paul's smirk widened as he saw the look of disbelief on my face.

"N-," I started but Paul cut me off.

"I'm going to bed. I don't want you're screeching to rattle in my ears all night." He snickered and walked up to his door. "Bye." He smirked and entered his room, leaving me to stand in the hall ways, full of frustration.

The silence impaled me since when Paul had entered his room. Sora still hadn't left her room, and I didn't know why, which was starting to make me suspicious.

Small ticking noises from the corner of the room caught my attention, and quick, sharp whispers were heard from the background.

"Hel-," I started, but a large boom of a voice cut me off.

"Just get the girl." A cold voice demanded.

The silence punctured the air again, the whispering had completely halted, and the halls were still. It felt like hours until my lips had reacted with my brain.

I suddenly gasped and covered my mouth quickly, but it was too late, they had heard my gasp and looked up from their hiding spot. Their eyes sent me cold glares. Takuto and Djaron's bodies emerged from the shadows. Djaron held Takuto back and gave him a quick nod. Takuto disappeared from the scene.

"What did you hear?" Djaron demanded. His yellow eyes shot me a deathly glare from under his shaggy white bangs.

"I-I-I s-swear, I-I d-didn't h-hear a-anything a-about g-getting a-a-a g-girl…" I stammered nervously. My eyes widened when I realized I had spilled the fact that I had heard them.

"You heard didn't you?" Djaron hissed. He took a sharp step towards me. I took a step back and peered behind my shoulder. I remembered that everyone was probably sleeping still.

I gulped and decided not to answer his question.

"Girl, answer my damn question." He hissed and lounged forward before I could speak.

"OKAY! I did…hear…a little bit." I bit my lower lip nervously and shuddered. His eyes flashed.

"I'll make this quick and painless." He hissed, raising his hand in the air. I cowered back and let out a long scream before anything else happened, before I knew it, I was out.

* * *

~Paul's POV~

I grumbled as I lay down on my bed, noting how comfortable the beds were. I was just about to settle in when I heard an ear splitting scream coming from the hall ways. The scream was fairly similar to Dawn's when she had a bad hair-do in the morning. I could possibly be that she ran into someone scary. It was likely, but I felt something nag at me, making me want to go check.

I groggily got up, hating the fact that I had to get up, but slipped on some clothes and peered into the hall. I looked down the hall to see a pissed off looking Skyler in front of Sora's room.

"SHIT!" He growled and punched a hole, clear through the wall I swore I saw steam rise out of his head and the wall.

I raised my brows slightly and gave him a questioning look. He twitched and flung his cape behind his back, not bothering to talk to him.

"What's happening?" I decided to ask since he didn't say anything else besides a cuss.

"Takuto is what's up." He hissed and kicked down Dawn's door. I growled giving him a warning look. "I bet they have Dawn too." He answered in a low voice.

"What the hell? Where would they go?" I said through clenched teeth.

_**Want to know where your girls are? **_A menacing voice rattled through my head. I growled, realizing that I knew who it was.

"Damn." I growled.

Skyler didn't seem interested. He was vigorously looking in Dawn's room for some evidence. I, right at the moment, wanted to flail my arms and die at how much chaos was occurring, but I knew that nothing would happen if I did, so I remained silent. I continued to watch Skyler, who was rampaging in Dawn's room.

"Skyler, there is telepathy." I reminded him. He looked up and gave me a questioning look. "Read my mind." I stated.

_Where is Dawn you asshole?_ I growled inwardly, instantly feeling anger build up in my veins.

_**That's something for you to find out. **_Djaron chuckled inside my head. I swear I could see him giving a devious smirk.

"That bastard." Skyler clenched his fists.

_**I know you are listening Skyler, I'll take care of Sora. **_Another voice responded in my head. It didn't seem was low, but just as creepy.

"Takuto…" Skyler exhaled sharply. I could tell he was going red from anger and frustration.

"What are we going to do? I bet they were the ones betraying us the whole time." Skyler gritted his teeth and walked back out to the hall.

"We can find them. We just need help from the legendaries." I grumbled.

"You guys." May and Drew ran up to us with their hands intertwined. I gave them a suspicious look and they both blushed. "We have a meeting, and it's urgent." May said sternly.

"What?" I growled, but they started running off to the room. I followed them slowly, wanting to turn back. Skyler stood rock still with a blank look on his face. I entered through the crystal doors to see a few seats empty, but everyone was already debating angrily.

"What's going on?" I grumbled.

"WAR!" Valerie shouted angrily, silencing everyone in the room.

"Its war, or we let them kill us without hesitation." Valerie growled and slammed her fist on the table violently. An apparent dent was visible. "If you aren't in favor of the war, then I suggest that you go out there, and get yourself KILLED!" She growled furiously, her eyes flashing red.

"This is getting confusing…" I grumbled and got up from my seat.

"I guess we have to fight then…" Misty grumbled sadly.

"It's okay Misty. I'll make sure you won't get hurt." Ash hissed and patted her back comfortingly.

"Where is Dawn anyways?" May asked out loud, directing the question towards me.

I hissed in response and left the room. "Damn. I've got to get back to Skyler before he ditches me." I whipped out of the room, leaving everyone puzzle, but I didn't care. The only thing on my mind at the moment was the annoying brat, known as Dawn.

"SKYLER!" I growled. He was still stuck in the position I saw him last time. I reached him and slammed my fist into his shoulder, trying to snap my mentor out of his trance.

"We've got to go, or else they'll be in even more trouble." I gritted my teeth roughly and relaxed my muscles. "I'll ask for Darkrai's assistance." I mumbled and inhaled, trying to relax my body. It seemed forever until Darkrai responded to me.

_Boy, why are you so tense? _The dark Pokemon's fierce blue eyes looked at me with confusion.

"I'm trying to save some people, Cresselia and Suicune." I responded. "I need your help to find their captors, Raikou and Uxie." I spat their names like venom.

_You have to bear with me. Raikou and Uxie are being used. Suicune is in grave danger, and Cresselia is on the brink of the line…_

"What line?" I blurted, feeling a cold trail of sweat, trail down my back in agony.

_Death. _Darkrai responded gravely.

~End of Chapter Nine~

* * *

I'll make it short and sweet this time: R&R! :)

Aren't you guys happy I updated?

Well, I mean, that I actually updated the story, you don't necessarily have to like _the _update.

I know. OH GOODNESS, DAWN GOT KIDNAPPED, OMG SHE ALWAYS GETS KIDNAPPED.

Yeah,

That's because she's a kidnappable character. She's so guible.

Not that I hate her, she's actually one of my favorite character, hence, all my stories are about Ikarishipping.

Oh, and I apologize for such the short chapter /

I'm sorry I haven't been updating recently,

If you have any complaints about it, feel free to PM me,

Yeah, I was playing in the snow all day, that's why I couldn't type my stories.

ANYWAYS,

I'm bored, so PM me WHENEVERRRR~!

Until Next Updates,

D3sstorjo Zephorium


	11. For Arceus' Sake?

Yeah, Yeah,

I bet you guys are pissing on me because I haven't updated any of my stories in…well…forever pretty much, but I was busy. Ah, I guess I need to work on a better excuse, but that is the truth. Meh, finals are coming up in a few weeks, and I think I might die in that time period, so start grieving and hope that I can survive so you can read more of my wonderfully drastic pieces of art called…fanfictions…er…yeah. Whatever. So, if you did care to read this, review me and give me the word 'Drama Lama Mama'. Haha I'm having too much fun. Anyways, I think the next thing that I'll update, would be Façade and Shinji Manor, followed by CLUE, since I updated that last. Just a heads up. Well then. Go on and read!

* * *

**Shaded Blade High**

* * *

**Summary:** Shaded Blade High is unlike any other High school. Don't believe me? Try fighting for your life every class period. Will these teens be able to overcome the sacrifices of their life and learn how to love? Ikari/Contest/Pokeshipping OCXOC (eventually)

Rated M for violence.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon. I only own my OC, Valerie, Djaron, Aaron, Sora, Skyler and Takuto 8D. Mimi and Kyle belong to my Beef-in-two. If you even try to think that I owned Pokemon, you would suffer from a stroke. If you guys want to know who Kyle and Mimi are, check out TakashiRika's fanfic called Pokemon Journey: Johto, Next Generation

* * *

Last Time on SBH:

'_Boy, why are you so tense?' __The dark Pokemon's fierce blue eyes looked at me with confusion._

_"I'm trying to save some people, Cresselia and Suicune." I responded. "I need your help to find their captors, Raikou and Uxie." I spat their names like venom._

_You have to bear with me. 'Raikou and Uxie are being used. Suicune is in grave danger, and Cresselia is on the brink of the line…'_

_"What line?" I blurted, feeling a cold trail of sweat, trail down my back in agony._

'_Death.' _

* * *

_A dark aura emitted from Shaded Blade High. The wide doors loomed over you as you entered. The stench of blood and carcasses was fresh and pungent, yet nether the less, the rooms were tall ceiling room was clean and neat. The horrid sound of shouts and screams pierced the air with daggers. This was Shaded Blade High. S.B.H. Welcome to my hell. Welcome to my High School._

* * *

**Chapter Ten: FOR ARCEUS' SAKE?**

Paul's POV

A thousand thoughts whirled around in my mind, all involving the word 'Death', 'Dead', 'Die', and 'Damned, ' which was what I sure was going to be if I didn't find Dawn.

"Skyler, I need to get there fast, where are they hiding?" I forced out my lungs as I paced back and forth in the hall way in front of my room. White powder was scattered across the carpet, coming from the wall that Skyler had punched, who was currently sitting inside Sora's room with his head in his hands, looking rather depressed, like she was already dead.

"Damnit Entei, The hell are you doing sitting like a dick on the bed? Get the hell up and save you fuking woman!" I snarled, storming into the room. Skyler's snowy white hair covered his eyes, hiding the pain that he was experiencing. "Man up already? Let's get there already!"

"They…are…going to…Snowpoint. They're in Snowpoint." Skyler sighed, squeezing his eyes shut like he was suffering major headaches. "They are in a small warehouse a few miles off Mount Cornet, but I have no information on anything, as if something is blocking my senses." He growled, standing up. He swept his cape over his shoulder and quickly paced out of the room. "I'm going, you might want to come with me, we'll ask for back-up on the way there…that might be the best way."

"What are you planning to do? Barge in there and tell them that you want them back? Isn't that just walking into their trap? I'm pretty sure they have something set-up to kill or restrain you somehow." I pointed out.

Skyler nodded, but continued to walk, "There isn't much time to think about these kind of things. We're on a small island off Sunnyshore, which is pretty much across the region from Snowpoint, not to mention the huge change in climate, which we can handle pretty well. I'm just worried that…" Skyler continued to ramble to himself about all the con's that he continued to think of.

"Skyler, we get there, get Suicune and Cresselia, and we book it back here, explain everything to Shaded Blade High and the Legendaries, and we'll all get back together in a friendly environment." I said, trying to take his mind off the negative thoughts that seemed to crowd his brain.

"It's not that simple, _Paul_." He spat, using my name for a change. "If we barge in there like there is no tomorrow, there…well actually might be no tomorrow for us, and we lose, like that, in an instant." Skyler rolled his eyes, walking past the small garden which held many memories, such as the Battle of the Sexes, and the guys' shameful loss. The fountain spewed water extremely slowly, and time seemed to flow in reverse, yet Skyler and I continued to walk forward, walking under the narrow arches of the buildings and between large marble columns.

"Yeah, why don't we just wing it, and get ourselves killed like mad men!" I growled nearly looking my marbles at the look of indifference Skyler gave me.

"I'll think of something a bit more intelligent, that involves…not puréed corpses and crazy mad-men." Skyler said with a small shrug, straightening out his cape at the border of the Legendary's headquarter building and the forest. "We better get going, see you there." Skyler said with a flick of his cape, surging forward, then disappearing into the forest.

"What a bastard of a mentor." I hissed, shaking my head in dismay as I tailed him, rushing into the bushes, hoping for the best.

* * *

~Dawn's POV~

Cold sweat drenched my body and my head throbbed like someone was continuously pounding a drill into the back of my head. My head lolled backwards, barely able to hold up its own weight and I pried my eyes open. Light flooded my vision, then blurred. I blinked several times, trying to get myself to water my eyes. I made out a figure in front of me, staring at me with vivid yellow eyes. Several white stands of hair covered his face mysteriously. I gazed at him for a moment longer, until I realized the situation I was in, immediately telling myself to scream, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. The piercing gaze in front of my seemed to tense and freeze up my body so I couldn't move.

"You…," I snarled, "You traitor!" I spat, glaring at him as hard as I could.

"Aw, look at that, what a pitiful sight." Djaron snickered, reaching his hand out to grab my cheek, stretching it out and squeezing it between his thumb and index finger as if I was a toddler. "What are you going to do to me? Glare at me? Bum your eyes into my soul? Bite me?" He taunted.

I felt my head pound again, this time harder. My vision began to blur again, and my skin started to prick with sweat. I rolled my head from side to side, trying to snap my brain out of the fatigue, but my eyes started to droop. I reached up, feeling my throbbing head. Warm thick blood seemed to ooze out slowly, but a large deep line was created across my head. I groaned, feeling my legs give away, sending my body to the ground like a dropped sack of potatoes.

"That was quick." Djaron noted, watching me struggle on the ground. "You aren't any fun." Djaron sighed, crossing his arms and pouted.

"Where. Did. You. Take. Sora." I growled. It wasn't a question, I made sure he knew it was a demand. "I don't know what you're planning to do with her, but I know it's not good." I hissed, locking my eyes with Djaron's.

"Right you are, girl." Djaron said in a low voice, "I guess I could tell you since you'll die anyways." He coughed out. "Well, Sora, or Suicune, is holding something that we need at this current moment, and we are trying to reason with her to give us what we need, before we hurt her." He paused.

"Why are you doing this anyways?" I exhaled. I closed my eyes, feeling fatigue start to outrun my energy. "I don't understand why you are doing this and how it will benefit you."

"It's for Arceus."

"Arceus? What are you talking about?" I shouted, "There is no way Valerie would betray the legendaries or Shaded Blade High!"

"I'm not talking about Mesprit." Djaron seethed coldly, "She's merely an imposter, being used to fill the space of Arceus. She was created from Suicune's wants. The real one is currently dormant, actually, he's…" Djaron started to mumble the rest, or my head started to shut down because I couldn't understand a word he was saying. I felt my head nod off, as if I was going to fall asleep.

"I…" I started, but Djaron just shook his head, gesturing his hand towards the cell's door, leading me out carefully, making sure that I wasn't going to pass out, or run away.

"Where are we going?" I managed to breathe out quietly, feeling my energy drain by the second. I trudged down the hall, following silently after Djaron. He kept quiet for a moment, but turned around abruptly, facing me with a stern look on his face.

"Don't do anything to piss him off, or he'll…he won't appreciate it…" Djaron drawled, choosing to rephrase his words.

Djaron led me down a dark, high-ceiling hall way. My footsteps echoed off the walls, bouncing off in various directions, finally reaching back to my ears, which bounced around in my brain. He stopped in front of two large doors. They loomed over the two of us radiating an intimidating feeling. Djaron pounded on the door three times until he gulped, looking over his shoulder at me, and pushed open the doors. They creaked loudly and rumbled, shaking the floor slightly as they revealed more darkness.

"I've been expecting you." A voice called out from the darkness. It wasn't deep, yet it wasn't high either. I couldn't tell who it was.

I didn't respond, not being able to locate where the voice was coming from. Djaron had disappeared from the side and the rumbling of the doors sounded again. "Djaron!" I called, but the doors had already closed behind me.

"Who…are you?" I whispered, paused once I felt a sharp sting at the back of my head.

"I am Arceus."

"Are you sure?" I questioned.

"Yes." Two green eyes opened up from the other end of the room. "I am Arceus."

"Why are you doing this to everybody?" I hissed, glaring at the two eyes, and only light source from the room.

"What am I doing?"

"You're destroying Shaded Blade High! You're trying to confuse and use the Legendaries! I thought Arceus was someone I could trust."

"No one trusts me."

"I used to! Until…" I trailed off, sighing deeply. Something inside me started to tingle. I closed my cobalt eyes, reopening them to red ones. I stood defensively in my Cresselia form.

"Calm down Cresselia. Please, take a seat." The voice said, lighting one candle in the corner of the room. I could faintly make out a mass of green hair and a few lounge chairs.

"I would like if you called me by my normal name." I exhaled.

"…Dawn?"

"Yes?" I replied, slowly dragging myself to the furthest chair from the person.

"I…am…Wally. I don't remember anything about my past." A boy about the same age as me looked up. He had green hair like Drew's and dull gray eyes like dust that had been sitting idly for years.

"Wally…" I said cautiously, "Why am I here? What are you doing to Sora? What is going to happen to my friends?"

"I don't know…" Wally replied, he readjusted himself in his seat, climbing onto the chair, resting his chin on his knees.

"How come you don't know?" I murmured slowly, a small frown etched across my face. Wally stayed silent, keeping his head down on his knees. The room was quiet for a long moment, and my consciousness started to fade.

"Wally…please don't make them fight." I frowned. "Please don't hurt Sora." I pleaded.

Wally looked up, peeking his dusty gray eyes from his knees. "Hurt? Sora? I don't know what you are talking about. All my life, I've been living inside this room. I never left. The only people I've ever met are my servants, Djaron, Takuto, and now you, Dawn."

Dawn raised a brow, completely confused on what was going on. She had no idea what he was saying. Of course he knew her friends! Didn't he? He was Arceus!

"Are you lying to me? You are Arceus, are you not?" I questioned, looking him in the eye.

Wally sighed, releasing his knees from his grasp and letting them drop to the floor lazily. His arms rested on the side of the couch while he tilted his head upwards, gazing at the ceiling. "I don't know…I don't think I'll ever know. I'm sorry for taking all your time. You can leave know."

I nodded, getting up from the chair. I brushed off my clothes quickly and moved towards the door, stopping in front of it, turning back to look for Wally. He nodded and I turned back around to open the door. A cool breeze flushed in, making my hair slap my face. I rolled my eyes and stepped out, embracing the light that hit my skin.

"Hey, you!" Someone shouted from down the hall. A loud bang sounded when the door shut behind me.

"Me?" I felt my eyes widen as I pointed at my chest.

"Yeah, you idiot." Takuto growled as he slipped in from the corner of the hall. "Why were you in Wall-, er…Arceus' room?" His angry expression faltered slightly as he stumbled over his words.

"I was visiting him." I answered simply, holding back the urge to stick my tongue out at him.

"Did he eat you?" He said ominously.

"NO, I'm half eaten, that's why my arms are gone." I muttered sarcastically, twirling my finger in the air. _Idiot. _I added to myself.

"Well, I don't think you should be around him, he's frightening."

"Oh yeah, as scary as a muk monster." I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms under my chest.

Takuto seemed to shift uncomfortably from foot to foot, looking from side to side. "You're being sarcastic…why? I thought he would have killed you by now."

"Where's Sora?"

"Why aren't you dead?"

We glared at each other for a long moment before he gestured towards the direction he came from. "Well, I'm glad you aren't running right now, because if you made a run for it, you'll be sorry…and dead. Now answer my question."

"Wally is a nice person, I don't see what's so horrible about hi-," A loud crash echoed through the hall, nearly shattering my eardrums. I squeezed my eyes shut and took in a deep breath. I gave Takuto a questioning look, but he just shook his head with a frightened look on his face. Another crash sent me crouching in a vital position.

Wally's room door burst open, nearly flying off into the wall across from him. "Takuto," He growled in a low voice, "Do you have Suicune? I need the crystal. NOW."

Takuto shook his head vigorously and scampered off towards Sora's room. I looked at Wally and back at Takuto, who was in a mad dash. I pivoted, trying to follow Takuto's footsteps slowly.

"Where are you going, _Dawn._" Wally smirked, standing the same ground he stood since he took one step out of his room. Wally's eyes were red instead of gray. A silver star was etched in each eye. "Come here." Wally said, raising his arm, gesturing it towards him.

"No." I said flatly, backing away from him slightly.

Wally frowned dropping his arm at his side.

"What are you doing to Sora?" I tried, hoping I'd get a different result than last time.

"I need Suicune's crystal. It's as simple as that. After that, she is of no use to me. I could kill her, or make her a maid here or something. It's not a very significant part of my life." He said, waving his hand in the air like he was swatting away a fly.

"Don't kill her." I said firmly, narrowing my eyes at the stranger that appeared before me.

"What can you do about it?" He retorted, crossing his arms, watching me intently for my reply.

"Whatever in my power I can do." I gritted my teeth, starting to get weary of interrogation. "And you can't stop me." I seethed hotly.

"What do _you _know about _me_?" Wally chuckled in front of me. He smirked, watching me from the corner of his eye. I felt anger rush through my veins as I clenched and unclenched my fists, readying myself to punch him.

"Yes Dawn, let out your anger. Let that anger consume your mind!" Wally cackled evilly, clapping his hands with amusement. "I might as well kill Suicune right here and now, in front of you." Wally grabbed my wrist violently before I could retort, dragging me in the direction Takuto went. I felt my blood circulation cut off in my arm as I angrily trashing, trying to make him release his grip.

We approached a room with a large window in the front. Someone was laid sprawled on the bed, their eyes shut in an unconscious state. "Sora!" I gasped, bursting into the room, shaking her arm slightly to see if she was okay. She didn't look injured in any way, but she was knocked out cold. She didn't respond to my calling or shaking of the arm. I whipped my head around and glared at Wally, who just held his hands up in surrender.

"Don't look at me, I didn't do it." He said with a smirk. "Look at your 'Legendaries' buddies." He chuckled, pointing at Takuto and Djaron who was emerging from the shadows, their faces were full of guilt. Takuto looked as if he was holding something back. He glanced down at Sora, his eyes full of pain.

"I'm sorry." Takuto managed to choke out softly. Djaron nodded. "I didn't mean to take it that far…I was doing it because…He forced me to." Takuto pointed accusingly at Wally, his eyes narrowed angrily and his eyes turned red.

Wally's smirk widened. "It was for a reason. I needed pawns. The group of 'Legendaries' seemed to be full of them. All I had to do was close my eyes and choose, everyone besides, of course, Suicune. It was easy to manipulate these two. Too easy." He chuckled sinisterly.

"Bastard." I muttered under my breath.

"Hm, what did you say?" Wally said in a low voice, clenching his fists. The floor started to rattle and a loud cough and choking noise was made from Sora. I pursed my lips when I saw her struggling with her breath. Her eyes were squeezed shut, and her was panting, gasping for breath. She let out another strained cough, coughing out blood.

Wally let out a chuckle, seemingly amused of the pain he was inflicting on Sora. I narrowed my eyes. "Stop it!" I shouted, attempting to tackle him to the ground. He just swatted my away as if I were a fly. "STOP!" I repeated, trying to yell at the top of my lungs. Sora went through another coughing fit, wheezing and grabbing her chest viciously. "You're going to kill her!" I snarled.

"You can't do anything about it." He replied simply. His red eyes seemed to grow a shade darker. His pearly white fangs hung from his upper lip, gleaming, ready to slice people.

"Stop hurting her, I'll do anything!" I shouted, causing Wally to pause for a moment. He seemed to calm down slightly, unclenching his fist. Sora released a loud gasp, dropping her arms out at her side. Her eyes opened up, revealing the vivid shade of purple. Takuto rushed to her side, helping her regain her breath. Djaron stood there, looking rather awkward, since he was caught up in the situation.

"Anything?" Wally questioned, his eyebrows were raised.

"Yes." I exhaled, rolling my eyes, not willing to hang my head in defeat. "Didn't I tell you I would do anything in my power?"

Wally smirked. "Then, I have to kill you."

"If you promise to save Sora." I warned.

His smirk widened, raising his hand, which was glowing faintly in a green color. "Goodbye. Dawn. Berlitz."

* * *

Paul's POV

I stood in front of an old, worn down building with Skyler beside me. He seemed to be observing it as well.

"Sora, someone almost killed her. I can sense it." Skyler growled, narrowing his eyes at the building in front of him.

"What?" I growled, starting to fear what Darkrai had predicted.

_She's going to die._

_She's going to die. _Darkrai's voice repeated in my head.

"What do you mean?" I snapped out loud, causing Skyler to look at me. He narrowed his eyes with concern. "Sorry, that was Darkrai." I grumbled.

_The best chance is to infiltrate the base now. If you don't, she is going to DIE. Get it? DIE._

_**SHUT UP. **_I thought, _**I'm trying to think of something that won't get us all killed. Okay? Trying to use my brains here!**_

_Right now, brains are going to make the situation worse. I think you should just wing it, kill the mastermind, and get Suicune and Cresselia out of there!_

_**It's not as easy as it sounds okay?**_

_JUST DO IT. _(A/N: Haha, Nike's motto)

"Skyler, let's just wing it, I mean, we have to get there now!" I shouted, pushing Skyler forward. He paused, thinking about it for a moment and nodded, seeming to agree with Darkrai's idea.

Skyler moved forward towards the building with caution. "I think Suicune and Cresselia are both in the back of the building. We might have to get past some stragglers and people who work in the building, but I don't think they'll be that difficult to manage.

"Okay, how about we split up and meet up in the room." I questioned.

"That might be risky, but it works." Skyler said as he approached a rusty door, the handle was nowhere in sight, and it was almost sealed shut by all the rust.

Skyler easily pushed it open, making the door squeal as we inched it open. No one seemed to be around the area, so we slipped though, moving as silently as we could. There weren't many people around, and the only few we saw didn't hold any suspicious towards us, or seem to care we were there. There wasn't much of a need for us to split up.

"What's wrong with these people?" I sighed, moving behind Skyler, who was scanning the area precautious.

"Shhh…" Skyler hissed from in front of me. "Sora's in the same place, but it seems as if Cresselia…I can't tell where she is anymore. Like…she's…gone."

"WHAT?" I bellowed, catching some people's attention, who just ignored me after a few seconds. "What do you mean she's gone?" I whispered softly, trying to shake of the stares that I acquired.

"I can't sense her presence anymore." He rolled his eyes. "Split up, go to…there." Skyler said, pointing at two large wooden double doors. Start looking for Dawn there while I get Sora, I have a feeling that Takuto is with her.

"Fine." I grumbled, pushing open the doors.

It was dark inside, like the room was void of light, a black hole of nothingness. It expanded all the way until where I stood. I was hesitant to step inside, as if I would be swallowed by the abyss that was laid out before me. I shook off the feeling and placed on foot inside, feeling a cold feeling sliver up my back. I shook it off again and the other foot entered, leaving me in total darkness. The only light source, behind me, was closing, slamming shut with a loud bang.

"Get out here you damned coward. Don't hide in the light." I hissed, snarling at whoever was in the room.

A pair of red eyes opened, flashing from, what I guessed, the other side of the room. "Welcome Darkrai. What business do you have here." A deep voice slithered from the direction of the eyes. "Have you come here to take back what you think is yours?"

"What do you mean?" I snarled.

A snapped crackled from the area of the voice and a thousand candles flickered, ignited. A man with dark green hair smirked, he was dressed in a simple suit, sleek and black. Inside was a dark blue dress shirt, and a black tie. His red eyes gleamed and he smirked, but his similarity with Drew wasn't what was the most shocking. It was the girl he held in his arms.

Dawn.

~End of Chapter Ten~

* * *

Heh. I finally updated. I don't want to say much here. Well guess what. I found my USB drive that holds all my awesome epic stories so...Facade might be updated tonight. :D


	12. Reverse

**Ugh…This chapter contains pretty graphic stuff, so if you don't like gore, I don't suggest that you read this….D: **Just saying. Anyways, I'm actually updating again. Yippeee. LOL. Anyways, read?

* * *

**Shaded Blade High**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon. I only own my OC, Valerie, Djaron, Aaron, Sora, Skyler and Takuto 8D. Mimi and Kyle belong to my Beef-in-two. If you even try to think that I owned Pokemon, you would suffer from a stroke. If you guys want to know who Kyle and Mimi are, check out TakashiRika's fanfic called Pokemon Journey: Johto, Next Generation

Last Time on SBH:

_A pair of red eyes opened, flashing from, what I guessed, the other side of the room. "Welcome Darkrai. What business do you have here." A deep voice slithered from the direction of the eyes. "Have you come here to take back what you think is yours?"_

"_What do you mean?" I snarled._

_A snapped crackled from the area of the voice and a thousand candles flickered, ignited. A man with dark green hair smirked, he was dressed in a simple suit, sleek and black. Inside was a dark blue dress shirt, and a black tie. His red eyes gleamed and he smirked, but his similarity with Drew wasn't what was the most shocking. It was the girl he held in his arms. _

_Dawn._

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Reverse**

~Paul's POV~

"Dawn!" I shouted, automatically moving towards the limp figure in the man's arms. He shifted away, jerking her towards his body. "What did you do to her?" I growled, clenching my fists in anger, feeling hot blood pulse throughout my body.

"Shut up." The man demanded flatly. "She's dead so give it up." He chuckled cruely in front of my. "I suggest that you leave because something happens to you, Entei and Suicune." The man took a retreating step backwards and placed Dawn on the couch. Dawn's skin was starting to pale and her jaw hung open, not budging an inch.

"She's dead?" I fumed, feeling a muddle of emotions stir in my stomach. Pain, hurt, anger, frustration, hatred, sadness, and horror clumped together in my body, stopping me from breathing in and out. "What the hell did you do?" I bellowed, feeling my head start to pulse.

"I killed her?" The man answered in a question. "I don't know, you tell me. She told me I could kill her, so I did. It was as simple as that." He tapped her tapped her pale, bare shoulder three time before standing up and walking towards me. "There is nothing you can do about it, and nothing you could have done about it. You. Are. Useless. And. You. Are. Weak." He whispered into my ear like those tormenting voices you hear in your head. His voice echoed in my brain, busting my thought process completely.

"No." I sneered. "If I kill you now, maybe she'll forgive me. She'll…forgive me for not being here in time."

"Aw," The green haired man pouted, "So corny." He commented flatly. "You know, I can do much better than that." He smirked, sitting down on the couch next to the small figure that seemed to be crumpled up. He stroked her hair and smiled.

"You killed her, you sick bastard, and you treat her like that?" I growled, narrowing my eyes at him angrily. I lunged at him, attempting to grab his throat, but he thwacked my hands away, gripping my wrist. He constricted his fingers around them, pushing the blood flow in reverse. I feel the bone shift underneath my skin awkwardly and then a sickening crack resounded in the room. I growled in pain, using my other hand to push the green-haired man away.

The man released my hand and thrust my wrist away from him. He chuckled slightly, settling back into his seat next to Dawn. "What are you talking about? Of course I killed her, but it is not like she's dead, dead." He mumbled.

I raised my brow, looking at him expectantly expecting him to continue further, but he remained silent. I pursed my lips and narrowed my eyes at him, cradling my hand in my arms, yet I reluctantly sat down across from him, knowing it wasn't going to do any good if I kept on attacking him. He shot me a smirk and lifted Dawn's shoulders up, propping her up against the couch's backing. "What do you mean…'dead, dead'? I questioned, deciding to break the awkward silence in the room.

"Would you like to find out?" The man smirked, looking in my direction with those dusty gray eyes, I couldn't tell what was in them, and his eyes were like blank slates.

I snorted, then paused, "…Maybe…" I muttered, lowering my eyes, but keeping my eyes locked on his figure.

The man shifted and chuckled, "Oh, if you insist." He smirked to no one in particular and leaned towards Dawn, planting a soft kiss on her forehead.

I rolled my eyes, wanting to look away, but I knew that if I did, I would miss something. I focused my eyes on the blue haired girl, who seemed like she twitched. Dawn moved, she moved her ivory, creamy shoulders and after that, her eyes fluttered open, staring blankly at the world around her. I would have gasped when I saw her, but that would have stolen some of my pride. Dawn's eyes were pale blue, void of any emotions. She shifted in the man's hold and stretched her back into him. She blinked once, then twice. Her gaze shifted to me. She cocked her head to the side and let out a puff of air.

"Dawn…Berlitz." The man behind her breathed into her neck. She shivered visibly, but her lips turned into a smirk.

"Wally." She murmured, taking his hands off her waist. She stood up, and turned towards me. "Hello, Darkrai." Her smirked widened and she gave a cruel laugh. "Did you miss me?"

"Dawn?" Was the only word that escaped my lips. She walked towards me in a drunken manner, nearly toppling over the table. I raised my brow and looked at her as if she was crazy.

She clicked her tongue and continued to look at me with a frighteningly blank stare. I had a feeling that she had no clue who I was. I was afraid that she had forgotten who I was. She was going to throw away all the memories she had of me, but of course, why would I care? She's just a troublesome girl.

"Dawn." The man with the green hair, Wally, called. He held out his arms. Dawn moved back to him and settled herself in his arms, nuzzling her face into the crook of his shoulder.

"What the hell?" I finally managed to force out of my lungs. "What did you do to her?" I hissed, narrowing my eyes at Wally, who had wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Nothing. She decided to be mine." He smirked towards me, pulling her small frame closer to his body.

Dawn flipped her body so she could face me, still sitting on Wally's lap. She pointed at her chest, "I am Wally's. I belong to Arceus." She smiled innocently.

"No, this isn't Dawn." I gritted my teeth. "Dawn isn't like this." I continued to insist on my way. It looked exactly like Dawn, but I knew she would never act like this.

There was a bang on the door followed by muffled screams, which dyed out after a short while.

Wally shifted, picking Dawn up and placing her on the couch beside him. "It looks like there is trouble outside." He commented, placing a fist on his chin. "It looks like your _friends _got themselves into a_ situation_." He said, chuckling with amusement.

"What the hell did you do?" I growled, getting up from my seat abruptly. Dawn moved also, getting up as well, keeping her eyes locked onto mine.

Wally put his hand up, silencing me, and making Dawn freeze, I wanted to protest against him, but something wouldn't let me do so. "I would suggest that you both follow me." He said, moving towards the door. I immediately got up and followed him, even though I didn't want to. Dawn trailed behind me.

Wally slammed open the door and peered outside to see chaos. People were running everywhere, and Sora, Skyler, Takuto and Djaron were watching on the side-lines, in complete shock.

"The war is going to begin soon." Wally muttered darkly, a grim smirk was present on his face.

"What the hell do you mean war?" I hissed, narrowing my eyes, if I could possibly do it any further, at him. I let my arm go limp at my side and clenched my other good hand. Sora took notice of it and rushed over to my, grabbing onto my hand and healing it without a word. Skyler followed after her, keeping his eyes on Wally cautiously. I gave him a look and he nodded, understanding that Wally was the enemy.

"Dawn!" Sora said, her voice full of worry, "Are you okay? I thought you were dead!" She gasped, clearly remembering the scene in which she was presumably murdered.

"It is nothing, Suicune." She waved her hand with indifference, making her way towards Wally before she swung her arms around him, pulling their bodies closer together.

Sora's mouth dropped when she saw them do that, I could see Skyler's eyes widen and Takuto and Djaron look at the couple in complete fright.

"What's going on here…" Sora's forehead creased and her eyebrows knit tightly together. Her lips were pursed into a frown as she glared at Wally and Dawn. "Dawn, what's going on!" She screamed furiously, her face was red with anger.

"It was before your eyes all this time." She smirked, her eyes flashing a silver star. "I was always with Arceus, the real Arceus." She clicked her tongue, cuddling with Wally even more.

"Mhm." Wally added, patting her head and stroking her silky navy-blue locks. "She's mine. Mine." He repeated, putting emphasis on the last word he said.

"What?" I growled, feeling the burning feeling in my stomach crank up a notch. _That…That…Bastard. _My vision started to go ballistic, red and black spots were consuming my vision. I felt my hands clench and unclench. Before I could think, everything in my mind went blank, and my vision faded to black. I tried to blink, but not even my eyes would move.

_Hello? _I questioned mentally.

_**Sorry, kind of busy right now.**_Someone responded in a gruff voice.

_Huh? _I asked, truly stumped on what was going on. _Where am I? I thought I was about to beat the crap out of Wall-er…Arceus._

_**Hah. You? Beat Arceus? No way, not without the help of me, my dear boy. **_The voice scoffed.

_Darkrai? _I rolled my eyes. _I don't think that you can beat him either, at least not without the help of Suicune, Entei, Raikou and Uxie. _

_**Right now is the only chance. Arceus is semi-dormant right now. I'm presuming that Arceus took over this kid's body and broke him down and stuff. The kid 'Wally' was most likely completely dormant before we got here, and I'm presuming that he's just an innocent kid. **_Darkrai explained. _**There is something that he's going to use Dawn for, I'm sure of it.**_

_Like what? _I hissed, my blood started to boil once more once I heard the mention of Dawn's name.

_**He's probably going to suck up her soul and use it as some kind of trigger for his full awakening. Right now, he placed false memories in her brain and is making her all weird. **_

My vision started to clear back up and I realized as I was standing face to face with Wally, and Dawn was in his arms, unconscious once again. I gazed at the navy-haired girl in confusion. "What's going on?" I seethed, knitting my brows together. I seriously was going to suffer from wrinkles when I was older.

"What are you talking about? Are you trying to pretend you are innocent after you just mocked my being and think you can get away with it? If you say one more thing I will either destroy you, or get rid of her." Arceus growled, swinging Dawn over his shoulder.

"Hm…Darkrai must have one great plan on getting Arceus pissed…" I muttered. I summoned my shotgun and aimed at him, daring myself to shoot him, but I couldn't do it unless I wanted to shoot Dawn as well.

"Troublesome." I muttered, lowering my gun back down, but making sure that I had it out and ready in case he decided to put Dawn down and attack me.

Wally smirked. "Ah, I see you got smart." He snickered, waving his hand in the air with indifference.

Skyler, Sora, Djaron and Takuto stood in the background, frozen.

Wally crouched to the ground, placing Dawn on the ground delicately. "We can settle this one-on-one." He said calmly, bunching his fists together.

I flicked my wrist and my gun disappeared, I balled my fists and got down in a crouch. "Weakling." I spat rocking back and forth on the balls of my feet.

"I could say the same to you." He retorted, taking the first step forward, lunging at me with his right foot, throwing his right fist forwards. I threw my body weight to the right, dodging his punch.

"You have to do much better than that to beat me." I smirked, thrusting my left fist into his stomach.

He huffed, feeling the wind knocked out of him, but in the end, he just smirked. He pivoted on his feet and bashed my in the head with his whole arm. I felt like someone whacked me upside the head with a semi-truck.

I stumbled backwards, tripping over the door that had been placed ever so conveniently on the ground. He walked over to me, crouching down and picking me up by my throat. I felt the air circulation cut off and I started to struggle in his gasp. His eyes seemed to be burning with amusement as he tortured me.

"Stop…" Someone croaked from behind us. The very voice sent me plummeting towards the ground. "Don't hurt him." The voice said dryly and tiredly.

I cranked by neck, which hurt a lot to see Dawn, stirring in from her unconsciousness. She blinked a couple of times and propped herself up with her elbows. She coughed and sat up completely.

"Why shouldn't I hurt him?" Wally grinned sadistically and jabbed my in the ribs before crushing them with his body weight. I squeezed my eyes shut, hearing the snaps coming from my ribs.

I squirmed from under his foot and motioned Skyler and Sora to get out, which they did after I encouraged them to, slipped quietly from the protection of Djaron and Takuto. I felt the pressure on my chest increase and my breathing become sharper and more painful. I wheezed and coughed, feeling my scratchy throat become filled with a warm metallic tasting liquid. I spat out blood and glared up at 'Arceus'. He smirked at me and kicked me square in the eye and the chin.

I groaned in pain, feeling my body begin to be covered in bruised and blood start to flow from the cuts that I received.

"STOP!" Dawn growled hoarsely, standing up from her stop.

"You can't tell me what to do." Wally shouted, red from rage, "You shouldn't even be caring about him.

A slap resounded in the hall.

"You idiot, I won't listen to you anymore." She snapped, "Yeah, you're little trick didn't work on me. It was an act!" She snickered, clenching her fists in front of him.

"Well then, I guess it's time for you to really die then, huh." He smirked, viciously snatching her by the throat and dragging her across the hall, into the shadows.

"You can't do anything to me." She choked out, still courageous even though she was being suffocated.

I watched in disbelief, wanting to do something, but I couldn't bring my body to push myself up. Dawn thrashed in his grip, his glowing green hand sliced open her smooth ivory stomach. Blood flowed freely from the open wound. Dawn grunted in pain, trying to hold back a scream, but failed when he dug his hand into her stomach. He twisted his fist inside her inner body and Dawn let out a curdling scream. I hissed, wanting to do more than watch, but there wasn't anything I could do, but watch her suffer.

After what felt like hours, Wally pulled out a glowing blue gem or orb looking thing which was connected to one of her organs. I had the sudden urge to puke out the contents of my stomach.

Wally dropped a limp Dawn to the ground, her eyes were dull and lifeless. He held up Dawn's slowly beating heart, which was dying out and pried out the gem stone. He examined it in the light, ignoring the fact that it was coated in blood and that blood was starting to leave a crimson streak as it traveled down his arm. He turned to me.

"Now, she's dead, dead." He smirked before he turned on his heels and walked away.

"GET BACK HERE YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" I bellowed in rage. I wasn't going to watch troublesome die and walk away.

"Later." He said, disappearing in the shadows.

I hissed, using every ounce of my strength to crawl over to Dawn. I pulled myself over the ground, inching towards her slowly.

"Damnit." I cursed quietly, cradling her head in my arm. "Don't tell me you are gone." I hissed.

"I'm not."

"Shut up, stop ruining the moment." I closed my eyes, feeling my eyes start to water, but I was too proud to cry, and sometimes, I hated myself for it.

"I'm not dead."

"Great now, I'm hearing voices." I groaned, rolling my eyes, "Better yet, I'm talking to them." I growled, feeling so shameless at the current moment.

"Damnit Paul, I'm not fucking dead, now get your head in the game and your arms off my head." Someone snapped from underneath me.

I un-wrapped my arms and peered down to see a blinking Dawn. "How the hell?" I whispered in awe.

"Yeah, yeah, save the confession for later." She smirked towards me. "Right now, we got a freak to beat." She rose from the ground and stuck out her hand. I blinked for a long moment before taking the hand she offered and standing up.

"Right…" I growled, looking around to see that Takuto and Djaron had disappeared, probably trying to find Sora and Skyler.

I walked through the corridor, keeping an alert out for anyone, but came up with nothing. Dawn didn't get anything either.

"Where do you think he went?" She whispered, keeping her tone low, making sure that she wouldn't catch anyone's attention.

"I don't kn-," I started, but the ground started to tremble underneath out feet vigorously and we started to get off balance. We used each other as support to keep ourselves upright, and then backed away, flushed, once we realized that we had contacted each other's skin.

"Hello, did you miss me?" A deep voice growled, and two red glowing eyes came from the shadows. "Of course you did." The voice snickered. I could practically see the smirk that was radiating off the voice.

Dawn responded first, "What did you do to yourself, Wally?" She growled, crouching down in a defensive mode.

"Wally? Now we're using petty names? How outrageous. It was a good sleep though, for…" He paused, stretching and letting out a long yawn, "About three years." He chuckled, stepping out of the shadows to reveal someone with ghostly pale skin and pitch black hair. He was tall and lean, but still had a strong build to him. The fringes of his hair looked like they were dipped in chartreuse canned paint. "Wally is no one. He's dead. He's merely a walking corpse…Whoops, I mean, I took his body. He was dead anyways, dead from his respiratory problems anyways." The man shook his head. "If I ever had a name, it would be Arceus, or 'Phantom'."

"Phantom? I thought you were Arceus!" Dawn shouted in total confusion.

"Hm, I remember him, oh, that ol' Pokemon? He was too easy to manipulate, and now I have Arceus' powers under my control." He smirked. "Oh, and I'm glad to see that you're alive and well, Cresselia." He chuckled, shaking his shoulders along his rhythmic laughter.

"Dawn." She snapped, "It's Dawn. D-A-W-N." She shrieked, throwing her hands in the air with rage.

Phantom looked taken aback for one slight moment, curious of her sudden mood-change, but other than that, he looked fearless.

"Okay, _Dawn._" He grumbled, "What are you guys doing here anyways, are you here to get your second beating?"

"No, we're here to give you a beating." I grunted through clentched teeth, suddenly realizing that the whole time he was talking, I was already starting to tense up, through I was still sore from my earlier beating, barely able to stand.

"In that condition? Please." He scoffed, pointing at me like I was a ridicule. I growled, feeling my pride being swiped from me.

"Paul, calm down." Dawn whispered, placing her hand on my arm. I shook it off, glaring at him intensely, which he just shook off.

"Paul? The Paul Shinji?" Phantom inquired, raising his brow in curiousity. I just deepened my scowl at him.

"Hah, Reggie wanted to pass a few words to you." Phantom smirked. I flinched.

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously, feeling my heart start to beat eratically in my chest.

"Reggie Shinji, was the least person I killed, with my own hands. He was a toughie, I admit, but I finally killed him, and he told me to tell his brother, which is you," He pointed out in mid-sentence, "That if I ever see you, he said that he wants you to live a happy life, get married and have kids." Phantom smirked, pointing at me and Dawn. "I see you're already half-way there. I bet he'd be proud. If I hadn't killed him." He chuckled again.

I pursed my lips, shaking with pure rage. "YOU. KILLED. MY. BROTHER!" I hissed, charging at him with blind anger.

He lifted his hand and smacked my across the face with a sickening slap. I could hear Dawn behind me gasp as I crumpled to the floor, ashamed and weak.

"Asshole." Dawn muttered under her breath, bunching her fists. She lightly dashed towards Phantom and swung a punch towards him, but he caught it and gave her fist a playful squeeze before pushing her to the ground.

"Stay out of this Dawn, you're too weak." Phantom sent Dawn a dark glare, which she shivered at. "This is between Paul and me."

Dawn narrowed her eyes and got back up, lunging towards him once again. "I'll never stop." She hissed, crouching to the ground, placing her palms on the floor and swinging one leg in a pendulum like motion, swiping Phantom off his feet.

She quickly used her reflexes to kick him in the stomach and punch him in the face. "Ice Aurora Beam." She hissed, placing one of her hands on top of the other and shooting a colorful beam of ice out of her palms, lading a direct hit on Phantom.

I stood up and blinked, feeling my eyes start to burn. A warm scarf rippled around my neck. "Dark Void…Explode." I glared at Phantom, grabbing my shot gun and positioned it at him.

"Dark Pulse." I said while I shot it into the small hole in my shot gun. I watched Phantom fall to his knees for the slightest second, screaming, his eyes blank and his mouth agape with shock.

I formed a ball of darkness in my hands and grabbed onto Dawn's hand, who had formed a ball of light in her hands. They clashed, a bright white swirled together with black. I took the ball of energy in my hands and placed it on the ground next to Phantom. I knew the energy would explode like an atomic bomb.

"It's going to set off…" I murmured, grabbing onto Dawn's shoulders. "I don't think we're going to make it out in time." I frowned, pulling her small frame into an embrace. "I just wanted to say that…I think I…I have feelings for you…" I confessed, feeling my cheeks flare up.

Dawn giggled, blushed slightly at my reaction, "You know what Paul, I love you—er…I like you." She said, stumbling over a few words.

I smirked, watching the ball of energy swirl faster and faster. Phantom looked about ready to overcome the Dark Void attack I had placed on him.

"Hey, get out of here." A deep voice growled behind Dawn. "It's going to explode, and I can't watch innocent people die." The same person hissed. Takuto moved from the shadows and shoved us towards the end of the hall.

"Don't worry, we'll take it from here." Djaron emerged from the shadows as well, smirking and placed a pat on my shoulder.

"Gust." They both chanted in unison, sending us flying in the air and crashing through the ceiling. We blew over the building, just in time to see the explosion go off, sending debris to fly everywhere.

I grabbed onto Dawn, seeing her start to fall back down to the ground. She grabbed onto my shoulders and buried her face into my chest. I blushed, but managed to keep my composure.

We managed to break out fall with the help of Dawn's Ice and Aurora beam, slowing our fall down greatly, although we still landed with a thud.

"Thanks…" I muttered, helping her up.

"No problem." She smiled up to me, giving me a small peck on the cheek. She grabbed a hold of my hand and led me towards the entrance of the now destroyed building, hoping to find Sora and Skyler, which, we fortunately did.

Sora was pacing back and forth, with a strained look of worry on her face. Skyler tried to calm her down, whispering small things to help keep her temper low.

"Sora, Skyler!" Dawn gushed, pacing towards them. "Are you guys okay?"

"I think I should be asking you that." Sora said sternly, anger in her eyes. "You guys gave me a heart attack!" She hissed, grabbing Dawn's shoulders and shaking her back and forth, making her navy-blue hair fly everywhere.

"Sorry." She frowned, looking at her feet, shuffling them slightly.

"It's fine, I'm just glad you're safe!" Sora cracked a smile, pulling Dawn into an embrace.

Skyler walked over to me and patted me on the back. "You're stronger than I thought you were." He smiled, continuously patting my back.

Sora's expression suddenly darkened. "We still have to settle the war between Shaded Blade High and the Legendaries…"

We flinched. There was still a lot of things to sort out, and the best we could do right now, was hope they listen to what we will say, and fix the misunderstanding. On the battleground, it is still is 'Kill, of be killed.'

~End of Chapter Eleven~

* * *

Whewph. I finished another chapter. I hope you guys liked it...I'm super...tired right now, and I don't know why because it's actually pretty early compared to the other times I've updated.

Anyways...R&R?

Good Day/Night

-D3sstorjo-Zephorium-


End file.
